Unexpected
by Carleystan
Summary: When Jay and Erin find an abandoned three year old boy, while on a bust, they never expect him to end up changing the way they view one another and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I have another story going right now if you're reading that I'll update as soon as I can. I'm just kind of having a bit of a block right now and already have a few chapters for this new story written. I kind of like this one better anyways. If you aren't reading my other story none of that applies to you. Obviously. So just enjoy this one. :)**

* * *

Erin strode into the break room and took the only available seat left at the table. The unit had just finished a bust about an hour ago taking down a large drug and prostitution ring. After making the arrests and heading to their vehicles to go back to the station, Jay spotted a young boy. He was alone in the back seat of a car parked in the lot outside of the warehouse. They found out the boys father was one of the men they had just arrested, so now he was with them back at the station waiting for a social worker to arrive.

Erin smiled at the little boy beside her. He was tiny. She knew by looking at him that he had to be younger than five. Sitting in the chair only his little feet and ankles hung over the edge of the actual seat. He had dark sandy blonde, almost brown, hair and hazel eyes. He had immediately bonded with Jay and refused leave his side since Jay had found him.

The boy looked up at Erin shyly so Jay stepped in and introduced them. "Micah this is detective Lindsay, but I bet you she will let you call her Erin if you answer a few questions for her. Can you do that?" The child nodded.

"Hi Micah. Do you know your last name?"

He nodded. "Micah Hayden Jones." He whispered barely audible.

"Oh I like that name, and do you know how old are you?"

He was beginning to warm up a bit realizing her questions weren't going to be difficult ones. "Free." He answered holding up three fingers. "But my birthday's about to be soon, I fink, and den I'll be four."

Erin smiled at the way he talked with a little lisp whenever he tried to say words that began with a 't.'

"Oh wow your going to be big. How about your mom Micah? Do you know where she is?"

He shook his head up and down indicating a yes, and pointed up at the ceiling. "She went to heaven because she died." He answered bluntly like only a young child could.

She gave him a sad smile. "Okay I think that's all the questions I have for you buddy."

He looked at Jay "Is it my turn to ask questions now?"

Jay looked over to Erin then back to Micah. "Why do you have some questions for us bud?"

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"Ok go ahead and ask. I guess it's your turn."

A cheesy, almost suspicious looking grin came over his face. "Is Erin your girlfriend?"

Jay laughed and shook his head no. "No, she is my partner."

Micah looked over to Erin it was her turn now. "Why are you not Jay's girlfriend? Do you think he is not handsome?"

She looked over at Jay who was enjoying watching her be interrogated by the three year old. "He is very handsome, but like he just told you, he is my partner. We work together."

"Oh. Well do you want him to be your boyfriend?" He asked continuing with his uncomfortable queries.

"Well aren't you just full of questions?" Erin asked attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah do you have any snacks?" Her attempt worked because he had already moved on.

"I think we can find you something." She grabbed him a bottle of water from the fridge and a package of cookies that belonged to Ruzek. Then excused herself to use the restroom.

With a mouth full of cookies Micah looked up at Jay. "So, are you gonna ask Erin to go on a date?"

Jay grinned. "Why buddy, do you think I should?"

Micah nodded. "Yeah she said you are handsome. Vary handsome. And you don't have a girlfriend right? Erin can be your partner and your girlfriend."

Jay laughed. "Ok Mr. dating expert, If I were to ask her, how should I do it?"

"Well if I was going to ask Erin to be my girlfriend I would give her a present. Like gum. Do you have any? Everybody likes gum. I like gum."

"Actually I do have a pack." Jay pulled out a package of mint gum from his pocket attempting not to laugh. "Ok then what?"

"You gotta write a note. Get a paper and a pencil."

Jay grabbed a note pad and a pen then looked to Micah to hear what to write.

"Ok now write: Erin you are the prettiest, most smartest, beautifulest girl in the whole wide world and Pluto. Do you wanna go on a date with me and drink root beer, and eat spaghetti, and hold my hand? Check yes or no." Micah smiled satisfied with himself.

"She'd have to be crazy to say no to that." Jay joked. He pulled open the pack of gum, folded the note up and stuffed the paper inside.

Next Jay and Micah both walked out into the main part of the office and went over to Jay's desk. Jay sat down and Micah stood next to him impatient to give Erin the note.

"Hey Micah do you want a piece of gum?" Jay asked him with a wink.

"Yes please!" Micah stuck his hand out and gave his best attempt at a wink too. What ended up looking being quite comical to see, because he couldn't close just one eye at a time no matter how hard he tried.

Next Jay looked over to Erin at her desk. "How about you Lindsay? Want a piece of gum."

"No thanks Halstead." She responded without taking her eyes off the paperwork she was doing.

"Yes you do!" Micah blurted out.

Erin looked up taken aback by the Micah's reaction to her refusing gum. "Ok well apparently I do."

Jay handed Micah the pack to walk over to Erin. After handing it to her he stood at her desk eyes wide, smile plastered on his face in anticipation.

She saw the note immediately and pulled it out. Jay watched a grin appear on her lips as she read. Micah turned around and gave Jay a thumbs up. Erin took her pen and checked one of the boxes folded the paper and set it back inside the pack before giving it back to Micah.

She pretended to go back to doing her paperwork when she was really watching Jay and Micah admiring how adorable they were together.

"What's it say?" Micah whispered even though Erin was less then ten feet away and could obviously hear.

"She said yes." Jay whispered back sticking out his hand for a high five.

"Ok now let me tell you something okay? You can hold her hand. BUT do. Not. Kiss Her. Just don't do it."

Jay couldn't help but laugh at loud.

"Hey I can hear you two." Erin teased acting offended.

Micah made an attempt at defending himself. "I'm sorry Erin, but everybody knows if you kiss a girl she'll wanna get married. Jay is just not ready for that."

"Preach." Jay jokingly cut in.

Erin rolled her eyes but before she could rebuttal Platt walked into intelligence with the social worker.


	2. Chapter 2

"No I wanna stay here!" Micah yelled wrapping his little arms and legs in a death hold around Jay's leg. For being such a little guy he was surprisingly strong. He wouldn't budge for the social worker, and Erin and Jay didn't really know what they should do.

After a few minutes of Micah frantically refusing to leave the station, the social worker asked if she could have a word with Erin, so she lead her to the break room.

When they returned Jay gave Erin a look wondering what was going on. Erin gave him a wink telling him she had a plan and then knelt down next to Micah, who was still clinging to Jay's leg for dear life.

"I'm not going. I wanna stay here!" He yelled immediately.

"Okay Micah you can stay here all night by yourself if you want to, or you can go with Jay and I to get ice cream, and then have a slumber party with us."

The boy's eyes grew vast in excitement. "Really, you promise?"

"I promise, but you have to let go of Jay's leg because we have to go sign some paperwork before we can leave." She told him sticking out her hand to help him up.

After hesitating for a second, afraid he was being tricked, he clutched Erin's hand tightly.

Voight was less than pleased that Lindsay offered herself and Halstead to take care of a child for an indefinite amount of time. The social worker had informed her it could only be for the night, or it could end up being a few weeks, and she'd keep in touch. Voight had to get over it quickly though because there was nothing he could do about it. The unit would just have to work two detectives short.

Erin, Jay, and Micah went and got ice cream as promised, and then the trio went back to Erin's place. It was only 8:30 when they got back to her apartment complex but Micah was exhausted. He dozed off in the booster seat the social worker had given them to use, so Jay carried him upstairs. With Micah's little head rested on Jay's shoulder and mouth agape breathing softly Erin couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Upon entering the apartment Jay lied the little boy down on Erin's couch and covered him with a throw blanket.

"So how exactly did this come about?" Jay asked curiously gesturing to the sleeping boy.

"Well, she said in certain cases they allow officers to temporarily take in the foster kids from their cases. He just bonded with you so quickly, and he is already going through so much. When she asked if we were interested in looking after him I couldn't say no." Erin told him shrugging her shoulders as though it was no big deal.

Micah began to stir and they both turned to see him flutter his eyes open. "Hi Jay." He said with a sleepy smile.

"Hey buddy." He took a seat at the end of the couch. "You're going to stay here on Erin's couch tonight. She'll be right down the hall in her room if you need anything. I'll be back first thing in the morning, in time for breakfast okay?"

Micah looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "I thought we were all going to have a slumber party. I don't want you to leave Jay."

Jay looked over at Erin, who was standing near by. Then Micah started up again. "I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the couch. Please don't leave."

"I have an idea." Erin piped in. She walked down her hall and returned with a pile of blankets and pillows. She laid a thick comforter down on the living room floor and made three spots with their own pillow and blanket to cover up with.

"We can all three sleep out here tonight." She told the boys watching Micah's little eyes light up with excitement. "Why don't you go in and go potty for me before bed." She told him pointing to the bathroom door. Micah obliged.

"Is this your way of trying to cuddle with me Lindsay?" Jay teased with a wink after Micah had disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yeah right Halstead. Hate to burst your bubble, but you get to sleep all the way on the opposite end as me."

"Damn. I was looking forward to it too," he mocked.

Micah returned from the restroom and relaxed into the middle spot for the night. Passing out nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Erin escaped down the hall to her room to get around for bed. Jay on the other hand, had no clothes or anything with him so he stripped to his boxers and tshirt before lying down.

Erin reentered her living room mentioning to Jay that it was barely nine o'clock. When she got no response she realized he had already fallen asleep, almost as quickly as Micah had. "Well good night then." She spoke to no one in particular. Then she settled in on the other side of Micah for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you seem to be enjoying this story so much. Your reviews are so greatly appreciated, as are the follows and favorites, so keep 'em coming. :)**

* * *

Erin woke to the sun shining through her living room window. She yawned and stretched hearing her back crack as she did. She looked over to see Micah still fast asleep breathing quietly, but Jay was gone. Just as she noticed he wasn't there she heard the sound of coffee brewing, and knew immediately that he must be in the kitchen.

She got up and paced over to meet him at her kitchen counter. When she saw him at the coffee pot in his t-shirt and boxers from the night before she secretly wished he was there under slightly different circumstances, maybe wearing no shirt at all. She quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind.

"Good morning."

He turned around to face her. "Morning. I hope you don't mind," gesturing to her coffee pot.

"No, of course not."

"How's your back feeling after sleeping on the floor?"

"It's fine." She lied. She was definitely sore.

"Really because I could hear it cracking all the way in hear a few minutes ago." He told her letting her know he had caught her in a lie.

She grinned. "Maybe it's a little sore. I could still kick your ass though."

"There's a child here." He teased motioning toward Micah. "Besides it wouldn't be a fair fight. I can't hit a girl."

"Whatever, he is still asleep, and we both know that even if you did fight back I'd have you screaming and crying out for me to stop."

"I can think of a few ways I could get you to scream and cry out, but you wouldn't be asking me to stop." He told her suggestively with a sly grin.

Erin laughed rolling her eyes. "There's a child here." She told him using his own words against him.

She turned to grab some mugs from her cupboard. The one she used every morning was on the lowest shelf and easy to grab, but she had to rise up on her tiptoes to grab a second one from a higher shelf. Her fingertips touched the mug, but only pushed it further away. She was about to hop up on to her counter top when she saw Jay's arm reach over her and grab the mug.

"Hey I could have gotten that." She said turning around to face him.

"I know you could have. It was just easier for me to reach it. I was being nice, but I can put it back if it'll make you feel better."

She smiled. "Well not now. That'd be stupid."

"So now you've threatened to kick my ass and called me stupid already this morning. You really know how to treat a guest in your home," He teased her.

"I don't have a lot of guest around here." She replied giving in to his teasing. Afterwards she scolded herself thinking she sounded like an idiot telling him she never had anyone over.

"I guess I'm special than." When he flashed his signature grin Erin noticed just how close he was to her. He had set the mug down on the counter top but never backed away from her. His body was only inches from hers, cornering her between him and the counter, and her demeanor immediately changed upon noticing. She suddenly felt nervous and then felt stupid for feeling anxious. Then she found herself having to push thoughts out of head that she shouldn't be having about her partner, for the second time that morning.

Jay noticed her behavior change when she dodged his eye contact sheepishly. He decided to test his luck bringing his one hand to the side of her face and tucking a loose curl behind her ear. When she looked up into his eyes he knew he was right. She wanted him to kiss her. He was sure of it.

He slowly moved his body in even closer anticipating the sensation of his lips meeting hers. As he did the breath escaped from Erin lungs. She wanted this. It surprised her just how much she wanted him in that moment. When they were so close that they could practically taste one another's lips a loud crash followed by a shatter made them jump away.

"Son of a bitch!" Erin yelled.

Jay's hand had hit the coffee mug and knocked it off the counter in his attempt to lean in closer to her. A piece of the porcelain had sliced the side of Erin's foot and she was bleeding.

She hopped up to sit on the counter and grabbed a paper town to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" Jay asked her feeling terrible.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Do you have a first aid kit or anything I could get you for that?"

"Bathroom under the sink," She responded shortly.

When he escaped down the hall she looked over and saw Micah had pulled the covers over his head and was shaking a bit underneath. She hopped down disregarding the fact that she was still bleeding.

Sitting down beside the small boy she rubbed his shoulder overtop of the blanket.

"Hey Micah." She spoke extra softly. "It's alright buddy. Just a little accident. Jay dropped a coffee cup and it broke. I shouldn't have yelled, and I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm not angry. Everything's alright you can come out."

He shyly pulled the blanket down off of his face to look at Erin.

When she had saw him hidden away it immediately reminded her of herself. She had spent countless nights hiding under her bed at night while her mother fought with her boyfriend of the week.

Micah's eyes grew big when he saw the blood coming through the paper towel she was again holding on her foot.

She noticed and began to comfort him. "It's just a little cut from when the cup broke. I'll be fine, but Jay owes me a new mug though." This got a smile from Micah. As Jay entered the living room with the first aid kit Micah began to sit up.

Jay sat across from Erin. "Let me see." Referring to her foot.

"I can do it myself." She reached for the kit.

"Just let me do it. Come on."

"Fine." She lifted the paper towel and moved her foot so he could easily reach it.

Jay made a fake surprised face and gasped. "Looks like we're gonna have to cut it off." Micah laughed knowing he was only teasing.

Jay had brought a damp washcloth along with the first aid kit and he used it to gently clean the wound. "Just some Neosporin and a bandage and you should be good."

Micah scooted onto Erin's lap and wrapped his little arms around her neck to hug her. "I'm glad you are okay," He told her sweetly.

Erin couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was, and Jay watched admiring the pair, before escaping to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

Once all the glass was picked up he walked back over to the living room and rested on the arm of the couch. "So what's the plan Lindsay?"

"I don't know. Got any ideas?"

Jay shook his head not knowing, so Erin looked to Micah.

"Well Jay owes you a new cup." Micah said shrugging his shoulders.

Erin laughed. "That's right he does!"

"Hey man you're not supposed to remind her!" Micah just giggled.

"Well I need a new mug, and Micah's going to needs some pajamas and change of clothes, so downtown shopping it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Jay typically hated clothes shopping and Erin was never one for shopping either, but they were both pleasantly surprised by how much they were enjoying themselves.

Finding things for Micah was fun and they couldn't help but take it a bit over board. They bought him a pair of jeans, and few pairs of shorts with coordinating shirts, a hoodie sweatshirt, and a package of underwear and socks, but their favorite purchase of the day was the pajamas they got him. They were navy blue PJ's printed to look like a little police uniform. Both Erin and Jay had fallen in love the second they saw them.

They shopped all day. Micah was shockingly well behaved, which was probably due to the batman figurine they had bought keeping him busy.

When they got back in the car Micah immediately spoke up. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Jay agreed. He looked over to Erin who was driving. "Wanna eat in someplace?"

"Yeah. Any place in mind?"

Jay looked in the back seat. "Well something close to your apartment. Doesn't look like our little buddy's going to be awake much longer."

Erin looked in her rear view mirror just in time to see Micah yawn and rub his eyes. "Something close it is."

Jay carried Micah into the diner because he claimed he was much too tired to walk. When the waitress set the crayons and coloring sheet in front of him he perked right up. Suddenly his exhaustion was gone at the sight of crayons and coloring sheets.

When the waitress came to take their drink order Jay and Erin both ordered before Micah cut in. "No they want root beer. We all want root beer."

Erin and Jay both gave Micah a puzzled look as to why he was adamant on root beer. The young waitress stared at Jay not sure what to do. "Well I guess we will all take root beer then." He said laughing.

Afterwards Erin excused herself to use the restroom.

"So what do you want to eat bud?" Jay asked Micah.

"Do they have spaghetti?"

"No. Sorry it's not that kind of restaurant."

"Are you going to hold her hand still?"

Jay grinned finally catching on to what Micah was doing. "Do you think Erin and I are on a date buddy?"

"You are on a date. You're eating food and drinking root beer." He pointed to the glass of soda on the table.

"You don't usually bring three year olds on dates you know."

"How about almost four year olds?'

"No, not almost four year olds either."

"Well why not?"

"You just don't," Jay laughed.

Erin returned and Micah was eager to test what Jay had told him. "Erin would you bring me with you on a date?"

Erin gave Jay a look that asked 'what the heck is he talking about?' Jay just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean bud?" Directing her attention back to Micah.

"If you went on a date with Jay, would you let me come with you?"

She laughed. "Sure. I'd take you anywhere kiddo."

Micah flashed Jay an 'I told you so' smirk.

Just over an hour later they were walking to the car each holding one of Micah's hands. Next thing they knew Micah brought their hands together in front of him and made it so Jay was holding Erin's hand. Jay looked down at him and shook his head smiling. He didn't let go of Erin's hand though. In fact he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and gave her a look she recognized from their moment that morning.

Micah feel asleep on the less than five-minute car ride and Jay found himself once again carrying him upstairs. When Erin went to her room to get around for bed Micah woke up for a minute. "Jay."

"Yes Micah."

"Maybe I was wrong." He yawned his phrase out.

"About what?"

"Maybe you are ready. I think you should kiss her," he said rolling over falling back asleep instantly.

"Maybe." Jay responded smiling knowing Micah didn't hear him.

When she returned from her room Jay stared at her silently.

"What?"

"Nothing" he shook his head.

"Than stop staring you creep."

Jay began to walk down the hallway towards Erin's room with out giving an explanation as to where he was headed.

"Where are you going?"

"Come one. Let's go talk on the fire escape. It's only nine o'clock I can't sleep yet."

She walked a few steps behind him and the second she entered her bedroom she felt him grab her arm and pull her into his body crashing his lips onto hers.

They pulled away after a few seconds.

Jay looked down into her eyes. "I've been waiting all day to do that."

"Yeah." It came out like a question.

"Mhm" he nodded kissing her again harder. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it to him. He backed her against the wall beside the doorframe, refusing to part his lips from hers. A few seconds later his hand moved from the sides of her face roaming down to her hips before making their way to butt. She felt herself smile into the kiss as his hand groped and caressed her. When his lips left hers and met her neck she knew she had to stop him before it went any further.

"Ok. Ok. Jay that's enough."

He stopped and rested his forehead to hers staring into her eyes desperately and lustfully.

"Not with Micah in the other room," she explained out of breath.

"Ok. You're right. Just kissing." He told her moving his hands back up onto her hips and matting his lips to hers once again. It was just as passionate as the last time and only seconds later his hands had roamed back down to her ass.

She didn't have the will power to correct him, not when the kiss was that amazing. When Jay bit down on her bottom lip dragging it between his teeth, she had to actively remind herself that Micah was just down the hall. Had the little boy not been in the apartment Erin was sure see would have given in. And if this kiss was an indication of what the sex between them would be like she knew it'd be phenomenal.

After a moment Jay stopped himself. "Okay let's go to the balcony or I'm going to need a cold shower." He backed away letting her walk to the window and crawl out onto he fire escape. He followed and stood beside her as she gripped he metal banister looking out at the stars. They stood in silence for a while just thinking and enjoying one another's presence.

"I'm going to go grab a sweatshirt I'm freezing." Erin stated.

"Here" He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to warm her. She leaned back against his chest. Until then Jay had never realized how short and how petite Erin was in comparison to him. She was so strong and exuded so much confidence all of the time he never noticed that she was really quite small.

"Did you put the pajamas on him when I was changing?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. You'll have to look in a minute."

"Did he look cute?"

"Adorable. We'll have to take a picture when we go back in there."

Erin had never imagined herself getting excited over children's clothes. Car chases, pursuing felons, bullets flying through the air, those were things that usually made her excited, but her day with Jay and Micah had given her that same rush and happiness, and that was something she never saw coming.

"Alright we have to go inside now. I need to see these pajamas," She said laughing at herself.

He unwrapped his arms from her around her shoulders. "I don't blame you. They are really cute on him."

They climbed back in through the window and Jay closed it behind them locking it. He began to walk away towards the living room when Erin grabbed his arm this time. She pulled him in closer to her. "One more." She smiled rising up onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his.

Jay smiled into the kiss. Nights like this were something he could get used to. They had always had chemistry, but both had settled on keeping it professional in order to avoid Voight's backlash. Now after just one day of taking care of Micah together, and experiencing the intense sensation that was kissing Erin Lindsay, Jay knew they could never be _just_ partners again.

When they got back to the living room Erin found her phone on the counter and quietly attempted to pull back Micah's blanket to take his picture in his police officer pajamas. After getting a good shot she looked up, and noticed Jay reclined on the couch.

"Seriously, you're going to sleep up there and make Micah and I stay on the floor?"

He opened his arms out wide. "You can join me."

"Yeah right. What would we tell Micah in the morning when he sees us?"

"Uh the truth. " He spoke with an exceptional amount of sass. "We slept on a couch together. He'd love it. He encouraged me to kiss you tonight."

She looked at him confused. "He did?"

"Yeah when you were changing he said it wouldn't be such a bad idea if I kissed you." He told her chuckling. "Come on. We're two fully clothed adults sleeping on the same couch. It's nothing inappropriate that Micah couldn't see."

When Erin began to squat down near her spot on the floor Jay got disappointed, until he realized she was just grabbing a blanket.

She crawled over him lying on her side with her back against the back of the couch, her head resting on his abdomen, and one of her legs bent over top of his. She'd just got finished nestling in for the night when Jay spoke.

"Now no trying to take advantage of me tonight with Micah in the room." He teased her.

"Okay Mr. grab ass," she teased back referring to their earlier make out session.

She smiled proud that she had enjoyed it enough to bring it up. "You loved it don't lie."

She burrowed her head into his chest further, and responded with a grin on her lips. "No comment."

"Yeah that's what I thought," He told her satisfied.

She whispered a sleepy "Goodnight."

"Night," He answered, then proceeded to rub her back gently with his fingertips until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone by and they had yet to hear any news from the social worker. Erin and Jay had to make a lot of adjustments to be able to take care of Micah. They needed to return to work, so Antonio helped out by giving them suggestions for a sitter. On alternating nights they began taking turns leaving work to be able to pick him up by 6'oclock. Every morning they would bring him with them to the precinct for an hour before daycare was open, so they could catch up on the paperwork they had to push back from leaving early the night before.

They had developed a working schedule and system, and much to their surprise they actually enjoyed it.

After the first few nights of making everyone sleep in the living room, Micah had agreed to sleep on the couch by himself. He had only one condition; Jay had to stay in the apartment too. Erin agreed, reluctantly at first, to let Jay sleep in her room with her. Now she wanted him there just as much as Micah did.

The unit didn't know what exactly was going on between Jay and Erin. Jay and Erin didn't even really know what was going on between them, considering they had yet to put any clear-cut definition on their relationship. Everyone had their suspicions about rather they were a together, but the partners would both deny it whenever asked. Thankfully for them, they did an incredibly good job of keeping it professional in the office. Which was rather difficult considering they were in that early stage of the relationship where they just wanted to put their hands on each other all the time. Getting home from work didn't make things much easier because Micah was always there, but at least back at the apartment they could always have some sort of physical contact.

Rather it was kissing, hand holding, or just Jay's hand resting on her thigh, from the time they arrived home from work until they left in the morning they were constantly touching one another.

It was Tuesday night, and Erin arrived him from work tired and slightly sore from an earlier take down. The lights were all on in the apartment and she knew Jay and Micah had to be somewhere inside. It was Jay's day to have gotten Micah from daycare, but Erin left the station about an hour and a half later, eager to get home.

Just as she was hanging her jacket on the hook behind her front door she felt a sudden sting on the left side of her butt. Immediately following the initial sting came another. She then noticed small orange figures whizzing across the room briskly towards her. Nerf Bullets. She ducked down and moved to take cover.

"You guys are going to pay for this!"

Her threats were met with Micah's recognizable giggle. She could tell the sound was coming from behind the kitchen island. She made it over to the couch and laid down across it flat on her stomach. The back of the sofa stopped any more Styrofoam bullets from hitting her.

When the boys had ran out of ammunition they appeared from behind the kitchen counter.

Micah ran over and knelt down putting his face just inches from Erin's. "Did we get you?" He asked still excited.

"Yeah you did silly. I got hit twice right in the butt." Micah giggled at the mention of 'butt.'

"I'm going to go get the bullets." He stood up and ran towards the door to collect them.

Jay walked over closer to the couch grinning. Making sure Micah was out of earshot Erin whispered "you got me twice in the ass, and it actually hurt you dick." She glared at him.

He laughed slightly. "What side?"

"Left." She answered.

In response to her complaint he softly squeezed and rubbed the spot that was causing her pain, before crawling over top of her on all fours. He stayed above her not placing any weight down except for his head, which he nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm sorry Micah hit you in the butt" He whispered in her ear.

"Are you really trying to blame a three year old right now?"

He laughed. "Ok it was all me. Sorry I shot you twice right in your tight sexy ass."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that was pulling on her lips.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, and you're an idiot."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I can't point out the fact that you have a great ass…. Speaking off ass how are you feeling after that badass takedown you had earlier?"

"Sore. I tackled a 250 pound man."

"Should I be jealous?" He teased.

"Oh obviously. Nothing turns me on like a face completely covered in tattoos."

"Not to mention his missing two front teeth. I bet that really got you going."

They both laughed. "Hey at least he probably wouldn't shoot me with Nerf bullets after I've had a long day."

"Ohh come on. You're just gonna have to let me take a look at it later then. Make sure there's no bruise forming or anything."

"Oh should I?"

"Mhm." He spoke with his lips to her ear. "I should probably message it later to. Just to be safe. Or since you're so sore, I should probably just give you a full body message later."

"Mmm that sounds nice."

He kissed her eat lobe before she felt him quickly jerk up.

"Oww" he yelled while Micah squealed. He had snuck up on them and shot Jay right in the side of the head.

"Told you it hurts!"

"That's it." Jay said standing up, making Micah run down the hallway laughing and screaming in response. He was obviously no match for Jay. Jay snatched the little boy up I'm his arms before hanging him upside down by his ankles, and walking him over to the couch. "Get him Erin!" He yelled and Erin hopped off the couch and began tickling his stomach.

Micah wiggled around laughing until he was almost crying. "Stop! Stop!" He yelled between cackles.

Jay dropped him down onto the couch afterwards. Micah took only a second to catch his breath before he was on to the next thing. "Can we watch the movie we got now Jay?"

"You got a movie?" She eyed Jay.

"Yeah. Micah picked it out when we went and got the nurf guns after work."

"Well put it in then. What is it?" Erin asked flopping back down on the couch beside the little boy.

"Toy Story!" Micah cheered elatedly.

Not even twenty minutes into the movie Micah crawled up into Erin's lap and fell asleep snoring quietly. When Jay noticed he ducked his head down to Micah's height whispering.

"Hey kid, if I don't get to touch 'em than neither do you," referring to Micah's tiny limp hand resting on Erin breast. Erin smiled rolling her eyes slightly and moved his little hand up onto her shoulder.

"Should we put him in the bed and then just move him back out here later?"

"Yeah. Here I'll take him." Jay stood up and gently grabbed the sleeping boy from Erin's arms to go put him on Erin's bed. When he returned they snuggled up on the couch, and decided they might as well just continue watching the movie.

Just over an hour later Erin crawled into the sheets of her warm bed.

"What about him?" Jay whispered from the foot of the bed peering down at Micah, who was still asleep right beside Erin.

"Just leave him. He's fine."

Jay scoffed while getting in bed on the other side of the child. "I guess this means no full body massage."

Micah's head was at shoulder level so when Erin turned her head she could still see Jay. "I guess not." She smirked.

"You were never going to let me anyways were you?"

"Nope." She answered frankly.

"Man first there was your tumble with tattoo face, and then this little guy felt you up. Everyone's gotten more action than me today."

She chuckled quietly being weary of waking Micah. "Oh really? Then what do you call the last twenty minutes of Toy Story?"

"My favorite part of Toy Story," He replied with a grin spread across his lips.

"Exactly. You act like I give you nothing. You know I just don't want to be worrying the whole time about him waking up. Not the first time we're together Jay. But I mean if you're not satisfied we can always go back to the way things were before."

"No. No. Kissing's great. I love kissing. Kissing is my favorite." He answered eagerly causing a laugh from Erin in response.

"Good. Now stop whining. You're worse than Micah."

Erin then closed her eyes to sleep, and everything was silent for a moment. "So let me just get this straight. You're saying it will for sure happen though right?" He was only kidding to irritate her.

Erin laughed and groaned at the same time. "Ugh, just go to sleep Halstead."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Friday night. The twelfth night Micah had been staying with them when Jay returned home from the precinct unusually late. He saw Micah already asleep on the couch, so he headed down the hall to the bedroom. Erin was sitting in bed on her computer when Jay walked in.

"Oh my god," Erin gasped shutting her computer and standing up to walk over to Jay. "What the hell happened?" Jay's bottom lip was cut open and swollen and the left side of his face was puffed out swelling his eye nearly shut. Bruises were beginning to become visible.

"We got a lead right after you left. Let's just say we got the guys, but they put up a good fight first."

"Aw dammit I wanted to be there to get those bastards." She kissed his non swollen cheek. "I'm going to go get you some ice for that."

She returned to Jay already in bed waiting. "Thank you nurse." Jay teased her when she handed over the ice pack wrapped in a washcloth.

"You've lost your mind if you think I'm going to wait on you hand and foot all weekend." She told him crawling into bed beside him.

"So a sexy nurse outfit is not in the cards I take it?"

She laughed shaking her head back and forth "you're an idiot."

"So how was your night?" He visibly cringed as he sat the freezing icepack on his eye.

"Good. I have something to talk to you about actually." Turning her body to face him more she chewed the side of her cheek.

"Alright, shoot."

"Well, she called tonight." Erin didn't have to elaborate on who 'she' was. He immediately knew it was the social worker.

"And?" Jay egged her to continue.

"Micah turns four on the thirtieth of this month. She found him a spot at a home, but he'd only be there two weeks because they'd have to move him after his birthday to someplace for older kids. So I kind of told her he could stay with us until after his birthday."

She waited a moment but received no reply from Jay. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Well..." He paused cautiously choosing his next words. "You know I don't mind taking care of Micah, and I love staying here with you, but I don't want to confuse him, Erin. The longer he stays here the harder it's going to be when he has to leave. I don't want him to get confused about what this is."

"Yeah I know, but it's only a couple of weeks. He shouldn't have to spend his birthday in a group home when he can just stay here with us. Besides we can throw him a birthday party where the whole unit can be here to see him before he leaves. You know everyone at work loves him."

"I know but.." She cut him off Rolling over and peppering kisses all over his forehead and the uninjured side of his face. "Please. Please. Please," she begged between kisses.

He laughed "Okay. Okay. Just a small party though."

"Deal."

"I have one condition."

"You name it."

He leaned over brushing his lips across her ear as he whispered. "I can't wait two more weeks to be with you."

She raised an eyebrow "Are you asking me to trade sex in exchange for helping me throw a foster child a birthday party?"

"Well it sounds terrible when you put it that way!"

She laughed. "It's a good thing I can't wait two more weeks either because I'm pretty sure you just asked me to whore myself out."

"Yeah I pretty much did," He teased making her slap his chest playfully.

"Now we need to work on finding a sitter for tomorrow since it's our day off." He said obviously thinking about possible babysitters.

"Tomorrow? Well damn you aren't messing around. Are you sure you'll be up to it, Jay? I don't want you to be to sore."

"It'll take a lot more than a few punches to the face to keep me from giving you the best sex of your life."

She chuckled while rolling her eyes. "Ok. Well how about Antonio?"

"He's busy tomorrow. He told me he had something going on but I can't remember what it was now."

"Hmm alright well Voight is an obvious no. He'll just ask questions and wanna know why."

"Yeah that means we can't ask Lexi either because Olinsky will tell Voight. And I don't trust Ruzek to watch my sandwich let alone my kid.." He caught himself. "Or Micah I mean."

His attempt to back pedal failed because Erin had caught it. She heard Jay refer to Micah as his kid. She now knew his earlier concerns about confusing Micah were not just for Micah's sake, but also for his own. He was starting to get attached to the little boy.

"How about Burgess? She wants in intelligence so badly, and she knows I have pull with Voight. No way she'll turn me down."

"You are evil you know that?"

"Well if you want to wait 'til our next day off for Antonio we can."

"Did I mention how sexy you are when you're being an evil genius?"

"Yeah that's what I thought. I'll call her in the morning it's too late to call now."

She leaned in to kiss him gently afraid of hurting his wounds. He kissed her back harder just to prove he was fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, beautiful fellow Linstead shippers and Chicago PD fans. I'm ****absolutely loving the all of the reviews I am getting on this story. You guys are amazing. I changed the rating of this story to T just to be safe as I continue. Although, I'm sure there will be some chapters that will be more along the lines of rated M ;). This chapter is not one of them though, so read, review(if you'd like,) and please enjoy. **

* * *

Erin hadn't even opened her eyes yet when she felt Jay kiss her exposed shoulder hanging out of her baggy Tshirt.

"Are you going to call Burgess?"

"Good morning to you too," she joked. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or concerned about how eager you are." She rolled over to face him and her expression immediately turned to worry as she took in a gasp.

"What this?" He pointed to his bruised face. "I think it makes me look like a bad ass."

She reached out to gently place her fingers on the bruises on his face. His lip was much better, and he was able to open his eye, but all around it was still a dark black and blue.

"Jay are you sure you want me to call Kim? There's no rush. I can wait if you need to. I don't want to be worried about hurting you the whole time."

He pulled her in closer. "Erin, I am going to go drop Micah off to Burgess. Then I'm going to come back here, throw you onto this bed and.." He paused and looked to the door. "Do things to you that I'm not going to say out loud because I hear little feet coming down the hallway."

Sure enough the bedroom door creaked open just seconds later and Micah was crawling up the center of the bed. Micah stood up and then plopped his body down onto Jay's stomach. Making Jay groan in pain. "Ow Mic!"

Micah intended on apologizing for hurting him when instead a disgusted look overcame his face. "Ewww. What happened to your face?" He inched closer to get an enhanced look at it.

Erin and Jay both couldn't help but laugh. "Apparently someone's been spending a little to much time with Erin." He looked over to her. "Because she's the only other person I know that would say something so tactful and considerate." He teased.

"Hey!" Erin cut in.

"I have no idea what you just said, but your face looks gross." Micah told him before rolling off of Jay's chest and cuddling into Erin side hugging her.

She rubbed her fingers through his blonde hair. "Good morning bud. Did you sleep good?"

"Uh huh. I had a dream that Jay and I were partners, and we caught the bad guy. Then Sergeant Voight gave me a high five." He spoke excitedly.

"If you were Jay's partner where was I?"

Micah shrugged his shoulders. "You were here I guess."

"So I was at home while you guys were out having all the fun?"

"It was just a dream silly. Besides when you and Jay get married I'm going to be his new partner anyways."

Erin's eyes grew big before Jay spoke up. "Whoa buddy. Slow down there. How do you feel about having a birthday party?" Jay asked attempting to change the subject quickly.

Micah's face lit up. "A birthday party! When I turn four?"

"Yeah do you want one?"

"Yes! Can Sergeant Voight come?"

"Yeah of course." Erin answered him.

"And Antonio?"

"Yup we'll invite everyone from the unit."

"How about cake? Will there be cake."

"Cake and ice-cream and presents. Does that sound good to you Mic?" Jay asked him.

Micah nodded excitedly.

"Good. Now how about you and I go get dressed? Erin has to make a phone call. I think you are going to go spend time with officer Burgess for a little while today."

"Okay. Do you think she'll come to my party too?"

"Yeah I do. Now come on." Jay stood up and stuck his arms out and Micah jumped off the bed into them.

The moment Erin heard the front door click shut from Jay leaving with Micah she instantly panicked. She had a million thoughts rushing through her mind, and a to do list that seemed unconquerable in the short amount of time Jay would be gone. The main worry plaguing her thoughts was what if it didn't live up to their expectations? There had been so much build up and anticipation leading up to this moment, but what if it sucked? What if they didn't have as much chemistry as they thought? Would work become awkward, and would any sort of friendship be ruined?

She wanted to run scared, but instead she convinced herself to take a few deep breaths. She reminded herself that it was Jay. She wanted this, wanted him, if she ran now she'd never know what it'd be like. Jay would probably never forgive her if she left either, and that was something she couldn't live with. She'd rather they crashed and burned as opposed to the alternative of never knowing what could have been. She turned on the shower, pulled her hair in a bun, and got in to shave her legs quickly.

She was much calmer until she realized she had no idea what she should wear. She didn't want to look to eager, but she also wanted to look sexy. She began rummaging through her dresser while talking to herself. "Damn it. This is why people don't plan for their first time together. If it's heat of the moment there's no time to over think and freak your self out. This is torture." She knew she sounded like a crazy person mumbling to herself but she was beyond the point of caring. She finally decided on a black lace bra with matching panties. It was simple, elegant, and straightforward.

After putting them on she walked to the bathroom and let her hair down looking at herself in the mirror. She was applying a bit of mascara, and touching up a few stray strands of hair when she heard her front door open. Jay was home.

Dropping his keys on the counter and slipping off his shoes he made his way down the hallway. "Erin you're not going to believe what Micah said on the…"

His thought trailed off when he entered the bedroom and saw Erin standing in the doorway of her bathroom. He looked at her wondering how the hell this was life, and how he had gotten so lucky.

"You are… Wow you are gorgeous." He walked a few steps towards her and she met him half way.

She looked down at the ground and Jay could sense that she felt nervous, or maybe even self-conscious, which blew his mind because he didn't know how someone so beautiful could ever feel insecure.

"When I heard you open the door I panicked and wanted to change, but I didn't have enough time. I look stupid." She told him honestly.

He rested his hands on her hips, but kept his body far enough away that he could still look her up and down, and admire how great she looked. "Well I'm glad you didn't have time then. And feel free to look stupid for me any time you want."

This made her smile, and take a step towards him so there was no space remaining between their bodies.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I want to kiss you so badly, but if I do I won't want to stop."

"Then it's a good thing I won't want you to stop then."

He brought his lips just millimeters from hers before pulling them away teasingly. He did this again until Erin couldn't take the suspense anymore. Grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in, she planted her lips on his passionately. Next thing they knew they were both falling back onto her bed intertwined, and there was no going back. Not that either of them would have wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later they were still beneath the sheets, but Jay was asleep peacefully. With his arm draped around her waist Erin attempted to sleep, but couldn't get her mind to shut off. They were blissful thoughts whirling through her mind this time. She was so thankful she had talked herself out of running earlier.

Just as her mind had allowed itself to shut down the vibration of her cell phone woke her. She rolled over groggily answering it without bothering to look and see who it was.

"Mmm hello?"

Upon hearing Kim's voice she sprung forward to sit up, the sudden movement woke Jay.

"Yeah. Yup see you in a second," He heard her say, but didn't really comprehend the meaning of the words.

She shook his shoulder trying to get him up. "Jay, Burgess is outside with Micah she's bringing him up now. Hurry get up!"

He jumped out of bed quickly searching for his clothing to put back on. Erin followed suit looking for something she could throw on quickly that wouldn't give Kim any suspicions about why she had actually been watching Micah.

Jay greeted the female officer and the little boy the instant Kim knocked.

"Hey Mic." He said squatting down as Micah leaped into his arms to hug him. Jay stood up holding Micah as he addressed Kim. "Hey Burgess. Was he good?"

"I'm always good!" Micah cut in making both Jay and Kim laugh.

"Yes he was." She answered just as Erin strolled over to the doorway in a pair of jeans and an oversized black hoodie that belonged to Jay.

"Hey Mister did you have fun?" She asked putting out her arms so Micah could climb from Jay over to her.

"Yeah. We had ice cream. With sprinkles." He added for good measure before wiggling down out of Erin's embrace to go play with his beloved Batman figurine.

Burgess looked on at the pair with a hint of suspicion on her face.

"So did you get your paper work done Halstead?"

"Yeah all set."

"Oh good. And your doctor appointment?" She asked turning her attention to Erin.

"Oh yeah. They just gave me an antibiotic. I should be fine."

A confused, almost embarrassed look washed over Burgess' face. Erin looked to Jay in bewilderment only to see his eyes were big and his mouth attempting to hold back a smile. She instantly knew she had said something wrong, but she and Jay never talked about what he had told Burgess as their cover stories.

"Okay. Yeah. Good." Kim nodded awkwardly backing away from the entry. "I'll just see you guys Monday. Bye."

"Bye. Thank you." they called after her in unison.

After shutting the door Erin eyed Jay. "What the hell just happened?"

"I may have accidentally insinuated that you were at a gynecologist appointment."

Erin's jaw dropped while a smile simultaneously appeared. "And I told her they gave me an antibiotic?" She began hysterically laughing, as did Jay.

With her hand covering her eyes she leaned into Jays chest muffling her laughs. When they could both breathe again she spoke. "I pretty much just told Burgess that I have an STD or some type of issue."

He let out another loud laugh. "I can assure you I noticed no problems down there."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing. "I don't even understand how you accidentally tell someone I was at the gyno."

"I don't know!" He threw his hands up in the air. "She asked what we were doing and I panicked. I said you had a doctor appointment. Then I said it was the kind Micah couldn't attend, and she just jumped to the conclusion before I had even realized what I said."

Now Erin was keeled over in stitches laughing so hard. "Oh god." She began to catch her breath. "Only you Halstead. Only you."

After gaining composure they went and found Micah in the spare bedroom Erin had in her apartment. For a brief time, before becoming a detective she'd had a roommate, but now the room just held boxes of things Erin no longer needed, or had never gotten around to unpacking. In the last two weeks, it had become home to the few toys they had bought Micah along with his clothes. Jay had also helped assemble a fort using the boxes and a few blankets. Micah spent most of his time playing in that room claiming it as his own.

Jay peaked into the fort and Erin stood behind knowing there wasn't enough room for her to join.

"What are you doing Micah?"

"Helping Batman save the world." Micah answered nonchalantly.

Jay peaked out back to Erin. "He's just helping Batman save the world. No big deal."

"Well if you too are busy helping fight crime I'll be in the living room." She yawned near the end or her phrase.

When Jay entered the living room about twenty minutes later Erin was completely asleep on the couch. She was even snoring quietly, which Jay had noticed she only did when she was extremely exhausted. He smiled taking great pride in the fact that he had made her worn-out enough to snore.

He decided to let her sleep and began to make dinner. When it was ready she was still passed out cold, so he and Micah ate at the table being cautiously quiet in order to not to wake her. After dinner Jay knew it was Erin's turn to give Micah a bath, but she looked to peaceful he couldn't find it in him to wake her.

He entered the room Micah had claimed and kneeled down to talk to him. "Hey, it's bath time. I need you to be an extra big boy and not throw a temper tantrum so Erin can sleep. Can you do that?"

Micah sighed mulling it over for a moment. He absolutely hated having to take a bath like most little boys his age. "I guess so." He spoke as though he were defeated.

Jay patted his head. "Good man."

Around nine thirty Erin rolled over in bed to see Jay beside her on his laptop.

"How did I get in here?" She wondered aloud while scooting closer to rest her head on his chest.

"I had to carry you. You were asleep in Micah's spot and you wouldn't budge when we tried to wake you."

"Oh sorry. Wait, what time is it?"

"Nine thirty ish."

"You let me sleep for four and a half hours?"

"You looked so cute snoring on the couch. I couldn't wake you."

"You made him dinner right?"

"Of course I did, and gave him a bath. Even though it was your turn."

"I slept through a bath time temper tantrum?"

"No, because there wasn't one."

"No fit? Wow you are a miracle worker Jay Halstead." She kissed his chest. "I owe you one."

"Oh I'll hold you to it."

"I'm sure you will."

She way lying on her side with her head rested on his chest. She was still wearing Jay's over sized sweatshirt, although she had long thrown her jeans over the edge of the bed while she asleep. The sweatshirt had come unzipped a bit revealing the top of her chest since she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra underneath.

Jay sucked in some air cringing faintly. "Did I do that?" He pointed down at the dark purple splotches on the top of her breasts, although he obviously knew the answer to his own question.

Erin looked down to see for herself. "Yeah. Take it easy next time would ya?"

"Next time. I like the sound of that." He pulled her in tighter against him before letting her go and sitting up. "I could say the same thing to you though."

When he turned Erin saw the deep scratch marks she had left in his back. She kissed one of them. "Oops sorry."

"No. Don't be, and don't you dare take it easy next time either." He smirked.

"Okay." She smiled snuggling back into his chest. "But seriously boob hickeys hurt, so lets just keep that to a minimum." She laughed.

He chuckled intertwining her fingers with his and bringing her hand up to his lips kissing her knuckles. "You got it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Thanks for continuing to read my fic and for all the reviews/follows/favorites. I seriously appreciate it so much. Next chapter is Micah's birthday, and the events that follow. I'll warn you it may become a bumpy road starting next chapter, so enjoy this last chapter rainbows and butterflies while it lasts. Keep in mind I'm a sucker for a happy ending though. :)**

**This chapter for some reason isn't uploading right. I've uploaded it and it will stay for a few hours and then disappear. It happened twice now, and I can't figure out why. Sorry, I'm doing everything I can to try and get it to stay up! Please bear with me.**

* * *

Micah's birthday was approaching more rapidly than either Erin or Jay would have liked. They knew once his birthday came he would be leaving them for good. Erin was especially upset about it, though she never mentioned it. Reminding herself that Micah wasn't hers was something she had to do multiple times a day. She knew Jay's concerns about getting too attached were valid because now she could barely stand the idea of letting him leave.

It was a rainy Thursday night two days before Micah's birthday and party. Erin and Micah were playing in the living room when she heard Jay attempting to unlock the front door.

"Shh. Lets hid and surprise him." She whispered to Micah.

He smiled and nodded excitedly. The pair crouched down behind the couch. It wasn't the best hiding spot but it would do.

Jay yelled when he got inside. "Hello?"

Micah couldn't help but giggle until he clamped his own little hands over his mouth to muffle the laughs. Erin put one finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. It was obviously to late and Jay knew where they were, but he decided to play along.

"Huh." He said aloud. "They must have gone someplace. I'll just lay down on the couch and take a nap until they get back."

When he laid down Erin silently counted to three mouthing the numbers to Micah. On three they jumped up yelling "Boo!" Loudly.

Erin scooped Micah up under the arms and lifted him over the couch setting him on Jay's stomach. The boy giggled as Jay pretended to be frightened at first, and then tickled him.

The child wiggled around off of the couch to get away from Jay's tickling fingers. Erin sat resting on the back of the sofa laughing while watching on. When Micah got away from him Jay peered up at Erin.

"Your turn." He said reaching up and pulling her down on top of him.

"Stop! Stop!" She yelled as his hands poked and tickled at her sides. He obliged after a few seconds. She was now laying on her stomach on top of him looking into his ocean blue eyes. Her hair was falling into her face so she took her hand and pulled it all over to one side. Jay looked over to Micah who was only a about a foot away from them still giggling over the events.

Jay smirked. "Warning bro I'm about to kiss her."

"Eww!" He shrieked slapping his tiny hands over his eyes, making both Erin and Jay laugh.

He looked back up at Erin. "Yeah eww," she harassed before leaning down to meet his lips.

"You guys are gross. I'm going to play in my room." The boy yelled turning on his heels.

"Don't come back!" Jay teased him.

"Hey!" Micah retorted without bothering to turn back around. When He disappeared into the doorway of his playroom they continued kissing. After pulling away they stayed lying in place. Jay had slid his hands into the back pockets of Erin's jeans, and she had her hands resting on the base of his neck rubbing her thumbs along the stubble growing on his jaw and chin.

"So we're both leaving at five tomorrow to get everything for the party right?" Erin asked as the rain clattered violently against the windows.

"yeah." Jay agreed. "Everyone knows only to give him things that are small enough for him to take with him when he leaves right?"

"I told everyone that. Now hopefully they listen."

"Well we can count Ruzek out then." Jay teased.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ruzek just tried to add his name to somebody else's card." She laughed before un-arching her back and snuggling her face into the nape of his neck.

"I've got bad news for you though." She warned.

"What?"

"Mic and I finished off the leftover Chinese food, so you're screwed as far as dinner goes. "

"Oh really it was you and Micah?" He questioned doubtfully.

"Okay, so it was me. Micah had mac and cheese. Every man for themselves Halstead."

"Every man for themselves? I thought we were a team Erin!" He dramatically played offended. "We're supposed to be partners! I thought you love…." He cut himself off realizing what he was about to say.

It was too late though. She had heard it. It felt as though all the air had been instantly suctioned from her lungs. She stayed still, unable to move her face from its resting place between his neck and shoulder.

Their relationship was complicated. They had gone this long completely undefined. For over a month now they had been together in every sense of the word. Jay couldn't even remember the last time he slept in his own apartment. They had never used the 'L word' though. Any type of label had yet to be placed on their relationship. They weren't dating, or boyfriend and girlfriend. They were simply Jay and Erin, or Halstead and Lindsay. But now, after Jays accidental slip of that four letter word, it suddenly felt different. Almost like they had to give their relationship some sort of definition, or it would implode.

Finally able to regain function, Erin arched her back to look up at Jays face. Softly, almost timidly she spoke. "You thought I what?" But before she had even managed to get the full sentence out a loud clap of thunder sounded, followed by an ear-piercing screech from Micah.

They had realized that Micah was afraid of loud noises their first morning with him when the coffee cup shattered. Any sort of sudden loud clamor, or even yelling resulted in Micah nervously crying and shaking. They were sure it had something to do with his life at home with his father.

Erin rolled off of Jay ready to go comfort Micah.

"I got him." Jay spoke up walking towards Micah's playroom. When Jay scooped the child up in his arms all he did was cry for Erin, so Jay brought him to her.

Most of the time Micah was obsessed with being just like Jay. He constantly mimicked the way Jay would walk, and the phrases he'd say. The child was always glued to Jay's side. But whenever he was sleepy, scared, or got hurt he only wanted to cuddle up to Erin for security.

He crawled into her lap burying his face into her chest tears staining his cheeks. She rubbed his back gently. "It's alright buddy."

The rain was clashing against the windows rather harshly and bolts of lightning constantly lit up the room.

"I'm going to take him to lay down in the bedroom where there are blinds to help block out the lightning flashes."

"Okay." Jay nodded agreeing it was a good idea. "I'll come back in a little while."

When the storm subsided Jay headed to the bedroom. He discovered both Erin and Micah fast asleep. Erin was on her back, and Micah had curled into her side with one arm, and one leg flung haphazardly over her torso. Erin's head had fallen to the side, so her cheek was resting on the top of Micah's head. Jay took out his cell phone and snapped a quick photo to show Erin later.

Standing next the bed he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Babe."

When she didn't respond he kissed her again. He felt her mouth begin to move and her face muscles twitch a bit. "Wake up." He whispered in a sing-songy tone.

He kissed her one last time, and she kissed him back slightly. When he pulled away her eyelids fluttered open, and a grin appeared on her face.

"It's only eight forty-five. You got mad last time I let you fall asleep early because you say it messes up your whole sleeping schedule."

She attempted to stretch, but it was difficult with Micah asleep on top of her. "No, you're right. I should get up for a while. I wanted to shower tonight anyways."

Jay grinned widely. "Is than an invitation or?" he trailed off.

"You wish."

"Hell yeah I wish."

She stealthily scooted out from underneath Micah, and got out of bed sauntering her way toward the bathroom. Jay turned, and stood in place watching her in admiration. When she had almost made it to the restroom door she paused her stroll, and called to him without bothering to turn around. "Are you coming or what?"

Jay didn't need to be asked twice. He swiftly scampered to her; wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he lifted her up buried his face in her neck, and kissed her soft skin. She lifted her knees in towards her chest exhaling a quiet laugh as he carried her the rest of the way to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday morning arrived. It was the day of Micah's birthday. Erin and Jay woke up early to get things around, and Jay made a special birthday pancake breakfast. They had picked up the cake, balloons, and food for the party the night before, so now they just had to go claim some picnic tables at the park before the party started at two. The cake had a police car on it per Micah's request and he was determined to wear his little plastic badge he had picked out the night before while they were at the party supply store.

A few minutes before the party was set to begin Jay was pushing Micah on a swing, and Erin was just finishing setting up. Ruzek was the first member of the unit to arrive.

Adam walked over to swings to greet Jay and Micah. "Happy Birthday, officer Jones," He acknowledged noticing Micah's toy police badge.

"It's officer Halsted. Like my daddy." Micah shoot back.

"Oh. Okay." Ruzek looked over to Jay wide eyed and bewildered by Micah's statement.

Jay just shrugged his shoulders. He surely wasn't expecting that to come out of Micah's mouth, but he wasn't all that surprised. Micah was just a little kid. Jay didn't read too much into it.

More people began to show, and Erin couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by how perfect the day had turned out. Micah ran around on the playground, doing his best to keep up with Diego Dawson. Jay laughed and talked with Antonio, Adam, and Alvin. Occasionally he would glance over and flash her his signature grin, doing his best to be discreet about it. She chatted with Kim and Kevin for a while, but when Voight got there they left to go and converse with the rest of the group.

When Micah noticed Voight with Erin he left the playground running to meet him. "Sargent Voight!" His little voice rang out.

"Hey officer." Hank greeted him also noticing the plastic toy badge. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Micah smiled proudly.

"I got you something." Voight handed the wrapped package to Micah. "Do you wanna go put it with the rest of the gifts for me?"

"Yes sir." Micah agree running the gift over to the table.

"So what's up? I can tell you have something you want to say." Erin spoke the second Micah was gone.

"Yeah you're right. I just want to know what's going on Erin. You said this was his birthday slash going away party, but you don't look very ready for him to do the going away part."

She bit her cheek thinking. She wasn't expecting that. Honestly it would have been easier if he'd asked if she and Halstead were hooking up. That at least had a clear-cut answer.

"I uhh… I mean I don't necessarily want him to leave, but it's gotta happen. I don't really have a say in the matter."

Voight nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to see where your head's at."

A few hours later they left the park with a car stuffed full of more presents than Micah would ever be able to take when he left, a good amount of leftover police car cake, and a frosting stained faced little boy who had clunked out on the tail end of a sugar high.

Erin crawled into bed that night sighing from exhaustion due to her long day.

"I can almost hear you thinking over there. What's on your mind?" Jay asked her after a few minutes.

She thought about whether she wanted to talk about it or not. Ultimately she decided Jay could probably help her ease her mind. He was good at that. "He called me mommy," She began. "When I tucked him in for bed he said 'goodnight. I love you mommy."

"Of course he did. He's four years old and you've been taking care of him." Jay responded casually.

"But I liked it Jay, and I know shouldn't because he won't be here much longer."

"We knew that going into it. This is why I was cautious about keeping him for his birthday. I knew something like this was bound to happen."

Irritated by his crassness she turned onto her side to look at him. "You're kind of being an ass about this Jay. You asked me what was wrong, so now I'm trying to tell you, and I feel like you're judging me or something."

"What do you want me to say Erin? I tried to warn you not to get too attached. He called me daddy today at the party too, and you don't see me getting all upset. We've always known this was a temporary situation."

Her mouth hung open in disbelief of what she was hearing. The way he was talking about Micah was so cold and aloof, and the way he was handling her feelings was disappointing. She'd decided to open up to him because she thought he could help, but now she regretted ever saying anything.

"Can you hear yourself right now? He is a little boy. A little boy that has already lost two parents. A little boy that we have been taking care of for over a month now, who loves us Jay, and you are talking about him like he's just some charity project that you're ready to move on from."

"What do you want Erin? Do you want to fucking adopt him?" He sarcastically whisper yelled knowing Micah was asleep down the hall.

Erin didn't answer. She silently rolled off of her side onto her back, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Oh my God. You want to adopt him? Do you know how ridiculous that is Erin?" He began to laugh at how crazy he thought she was behaving.

"Jay, shut up." Indication of warning was eminent in her voice.

"Come on Erin you have to see how nuts this is. We've had him for one month. That doesn't make us his mom and dad. He's a great kid, but we are not his parents. We don't even know what you and I are. We only got together because he was here."

Erin let a laughing noise escape her mouth. Jay knew that laugh was not because she thought he was comical, but because she was too pissed off to form actual words. He began to backtrack and attempted to recant his last statement. "That came out wrong. I'm just saying that had Micah not been here, this, us, would probably not be happening right now."

"No, Jay it's fine. You've made your point _abundantly_ clear. You don't want to be a dad right now, and as far as our relationship goes I was just convenient. You had to be around me so why not right? I get it. I was an easy lay." She shrugged her shoulders speaking cynically.

He rolled his eyes agitated by how out of proportion she was blowing this all. "You know that's not true Erin. You're just pissed at me for thinking it's unreasonable to go and adopt a kid on a whim."

Tears welling up in her eyes she shook her head. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I think you should probably just leave. I'll bring Micah to the precinct Monday morning before daycare, so you can see him then. I mean if you can commit to that. I wouldn't want make you uncomfortable or anything."

He closed his eyes in shook his head in disbelief at where this conversation had gone. "Fine."

Two mornings later Erin and Micah walked into the precinct hand in hand. Almost every officer that passed by stopped to greet Micah like they did every morning. He was the star of the show when he walked into the station. Everyone loved him. He even received a greeting from Platt. Voight even possessed a soft spot for the little boy. Micah would always go straight to Voight's office first thing and acknowledge him. Full-grown adults were petrified of Voight, but not Micah. He rendered Sargent Voight in the highest regards.

When they got up the stairs to intelligence Micah ran straight into Jay's arms for a hug. "Daddy!" He shrieked enthusiastically. He'd asked where Jay was nearly one hundred times the day before and Erin had to make up a lie about Jay having to work late. Thankfully Micah was still too little to fully understand the concept of time.

"Hey Mic! Oh my goodness did you grow last night? You must have had your four-year-old growth spurt. You're a giant."

Erin watched with a fake smile plastered on her face for Micah's sake. She couldn't understand how Jay could be so good with Micah, but then act like he didn't care at all just the other night.

"I don't like it when you have to work." Micah pouted sadly.

"Why? Is it because Erin makes you eat all your veggies?" Jay teased.

Micah looked over his shoulder to see Erin, and looked back to Jay. "No. I think Mommy's sad when you work too."

Jay gave him a halfhearted smile. "Don't worry buddy. Your mommy is brave and tough. She's okay."

Micah nodded.

"Okay how about you go and find Sargent Voight so I can talk to mommy for a minute." Micah immediately ran off for Voight's office the second Jay sat him down.

"Hey." Jay greeted her with a lopsided smile Erin in return gave a look that showed she was unimpressed. "I missed you guys yesterday."

"Okay." She stated dryly.

"Have you heard anything from her?"

Erin checked to make sure Micah had made it to Voight's office and wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah. Off the books, as a favor to me, she's going to try and give me as much time with him as possible while I figure things out."

Jay nodded to show he was listening. "Okay. Well keep me informed. I want to be kept up to speed."

"Fine." She agreed, but before either could say anything else Micah came running out of Voight's office.

"Mommy Sargent Voight said that he heard the officers have donuts downstairs today! Can I go and get one? Please, please, please?"

"Yeah sure bud."

"I'll take you down there." Jay cut in.

"Just one though!" Erin hollered after them.

Awhile later Jay and Micah reappeared upstairs, and Micah had powdered sugar all around his mouth.

"So, how many did you eat?" Erin asked knowing Micah would beg for a second, and Jay was always a push over, and never told him 'no.'

Micah's eyes grew big knowing he was caught. "Only two! I'm sorry!" He blurted. "Daddy let me!"

"Hey, you promised to keep it our little secret." Jay quipped.

Erin smiled. "Nice, teach him to lie. Hey Mic can you say good-bye please? I have to take you to daycare now. You'll see everyone tomorrow morning."

"What about daddy? I'll see him tonight right?"

Jay cut in to answer, "No not tonight bud. But tomorrow morning you and I will do something fun. We'll shoot spitballs at Ruzek or something. I'll think of something good. Deal?"

Micah pouted his bottom lip out. "Okay. I just really want you to come home tonight and play with me. I missed you."

Erin's heart broke while listening to Micah practically begging Jay to come home. The overly protective side of her wanted to kick Jay's ass for making the little boy so sad.

"We'll play soon." Jay responded not knowing what else to say.

"Okay lets go Micah." Erin stuck out her hand for Micah to grab, but he was reluctant to leave.

Jay noticed her struggling, so he picked Micah up. "Go with mommy and be a big boy, or I wont think of something fun for us to do tomorrow okay?"

Then he handed the little boy off to Erin. Micah buried his face between her neck and shoulder sniffling, and starting to cry as she walked him out of the station to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is definitely rated M. Just a warning before reading. This chapter also mentions Kelly Severide. As far as timeline goes this story begins months after what was happening at the end of season one. So Erin had already been with Severide, but they were obviously broken up before this story started. Just to clarify before you read. **

* * *

Jay sat on a stool at an unfamiliar bar. He needed a drink after work. But he wasn't really in the mood for company, so he avoided Molly's, and ended up at a place on the other side of town.

Erin had been avoiding him at work since Monday. He could tell his colleagues had noticed, and he knew they would have asked the questions he didn't want to answer, had he joined them at Molly's.

He took a pull of the cheap scotch he had been drinking all night, and seized his phone from his jacket pocket to check the time. Instead of viewing at the numbers at the top of his IPhone screen he found himself staring at the picture he had as his screen saver. It was the shoot he had snapped of Erin and Micah sleeping the night of the thunderstorm. Erin somehow managed to make sleeping look breathtakingly beautiful, and Micah was just plain adorable. He had been meaning to change it, but couldn't get himself to do it. His mind drifted off thinking about that night. Lying on the couch kissing Erin, seeing Micah and Erin sweetly snuggled up asleep, and finishing the night with an incredibly steamy shower; The scenes danced through his thoughts making him wonder how everything had gotten so screwed up since then.

"You want another?" The bartender's southern twang dragged him out of his thoughts. He was obviously not from Chicago. Jay could tell just by listening to him speak.

"Yeah. Make it a double." Jay answered setting his phone on the bar.

He slid the new drink in front of Jay, and tipped his head towards the phone screen.

"Mind if I take a look."

"Go ahead." Jay shrugged it off not really caring.

The bartender smiled. "Good lookin' family. Kids a cute one, and your girl looks like she could be an angel." He smiled setting the phone back down in front of Jay.

The thought of Erin Lindsay being called and angel made him smile a little.

"So what are you doing here at nearly one a.m. when you've got them waiting for you at home?" He asked curiously.

"It's a long story man."

The bartender looked around. "Well, we got three hours 'til close and there's barely no one here anyways."

Jay looked around realizing for the first time that the bar had pretty much cleared out since he had gotten there.

"It's complicated. Extremely complicated, but I guess the easiest explanation is I left."

"So you left, and now you're drinking alone on a Thursday night, gawking and pouting over a picture of them? That doesn't seem like the actions of a man who should have left if you ask me."

Jay stared at the nosey stranger not knowing how to respond.

"I got me a boy back home in Carolina. I haven't seen him in three years now. Besides him, his mama is the best thing that ever happened to me. I was a coward though. She and I got into an argument one night. I can't even remember what it was about now, but I took off. A year and a half later I realized how stupid I'd been and went back home. By the time I got there my boy was calling another man daddy, and someone else was holding my girl at night. I know all about complicated, but I also know a lot about regret."

"It's not as simple as just going back. Even if I did, chances are I still lose them. What am I supposed to do then?"

"Well, if that happens you come back to my bar, and I'll pour you another double." The bartender responded topping off Jay's drink.

Maybe the bartender was right. Maybe he should talk to Erin and figure something out.

They next morning the whole unit was immediately put to work. Jay was thankful because it gave him time to push back the conversation he needed to have with Erin. The idea of putting everything out in the open about the way he felt was terrifying.

Erin and Jay arrived back at the precinct around noon. They were the only ones from intelligence back from their assignment yet. About twenty minutes after returning to the station Erin walked down the narrow hallway, in rout to the closet where all the CI files were kept. When she entered the closet Jay was already in there reading over files. He looked up at her scowling when he heard her boots clicking against the concrete floor.

"What is that look about?"

"Nothing." He shook his head eyebrows raised.

"Is it about Kelly dropping my lunch off, Jay? I'm allowed to have friends."

She hit the nail on the head. That was exactly what this was about. He had been working up the courage, and searching for the perfect time to talk to her all morning. When he noticed they were the first set of partners from the unit to arrive back to the station he though he was about to have his chance. That was until he got inside, and saw Kelly Severide waiting there for Erin. Now all he could think about was last night's bartender's line "By the time I got there my boy was calling another man daddy, and someone else was holding my girl at night." At least the bartender's ex had had the decency to wait a year and a half; Erin had apparently moved on in five days. The thought of Severide anywhere near Micah and Erin made him feel physically sick to his stomach.

"I just think it's strange that your ex is bringing you lunch at work when we only ended things days ago. Not that it's any of my business though."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're right it isn't any of your business."

"Were you talking to him when we were together?"

"I'm seriously not even going to dignify that question with a response."

"Is that a yes?"

"Kelly texted me last night because he needed some legal advice. I helped him out, so he brought me lunch as a thank you. That's it, and I shouldn't have to justify myself to you. You gave up the right to know what goes on in my personal life."

"Are you going to bring him around Micah?"

"Did you even listen to a damn thing I just said? It's not like that, Jay." She was right. He wasn't really listening to her at all. He could only think about the firefighter playing with Micah, tucking him in at night, and then going to bed with Erin.

"You're going to do whatever you wanna do just like always, but I'm asking you, please don't bring him around Micah."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not even listening. You are getting way too worked up over nothing. It was lunch."

"Hell yeah I'm getting worked up, Erin! How am I supposed to act when your ex boyfriend starts showing up around the place I have to work at every day?" He slid the file onto the table next to him and stood up in front of her.

"No. You have no right to get angry at me, or tell me who I can and can't bring Micah around. You left, so you don't get to act jealous or whatever this is." She turned with intent on storming off when Jay grabbed her arm.

"Erin, wait."

She looked down on his hand gripping her forearm. It felt as though his touch was radiating so much heat that it was burning through her skin. She looked up into his crystal clear eyes that were peering down at her. She silently cursed herself knowing she'd regret what she was about to do next. She crashed her lips onto his urgently.

Wasting no time his hands traveled down to her hips. Pulling her in so there was no space between their bodies, he led her to the shelves behind, making her back slam against them. She stopped kissing him for a moment, bending down to undo the zippers on the combat boots she was wearing. Realizing what she was doing Jay reached for his belt, and undid the button of his pants letting them fall to his ankles along with his boxers. Erin undid her own jeans as she resumed their kiss, and Jay's hands fumbled to assist her. When she finished kicking the denim off, Jay lifted her up sitting her on one of the shelves that was at the perfect height.

He began to kiss her on the spot of her neck that could nearly make her go weak, and she wrapped her legs around his back raising herself off the shelf for just a moment, so she could begin to discard her underwear. When she got the waistband down her legs enough to sit back down Jay took over. He slid the lace down her long slender legs, while burning kisses onto her inner thighs. Erin tangled her hands in his short hair sighing with every kiss he seared onto her skin. When they were completely off he stood up tossing the lace panties haphazardly over his shoulder, and collided their lips back together.

He drove himself into her with such intensity that her whole body whimpered. With his hands gripping the shelf above for support, he thrust hard and fast. Erin did everything in her power to keep her moans quiet, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. Her head tilted back with a thump against the above shelf, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She braced his shoulder with one hand for balance, and clamped the other over her mouth to muffle her final scream of elation as she finished. Jay followed one pace behind grunting out the single word "Fuck," in such a husky tone that it was nearly inaudible.

With his arms still up gripping the shelf he dropped his head panting in an attempt to catch his breath. Erin did the same with her eyes closed and face looking up at the ceiling.

After just a few seconds of breathing the door to the closet creaked open catching them both off guard. Erin quickly crossed her leg and pulled at the bottom of her T-shirt in an attempt to conceal. Jay fumbled looking for a something to cover himself, eventually grabbing one of the CI folders from the shelf. It was too late though.

Burgess shrieked at the sight before her. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Oh my god. Oh my god," She chanted repeatedly backing out of the room with her eyes shut tightly. She closed the door all but a crack so she could still talk through it.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Erin mumbled under her breath jumping down, and searching for her panties that Jay had thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea anyone was in there." Burgess struggled to explain what had just happened, and also apologize for her terrible timing. "I'm going to warn you real quick though that everyone is back in intelligence."

Jay was now dressed and pushed on the door to exit, trusting Erin to deal with Kim. He walked swiftly giving Burgess a quick nod before hanging his head down and fixing his hair.

When he was gone Kim entered the closet just as Erin was buttoning her pants. Eyebrows raised she looked at Erin expecting answers. When she got none she decided to start the conversation.

"I totally knew it when I dropped Micah back at your apartment a few weeks ago."

"It's not what you think. That wasn't what it looked like."

"It's not what it looked like? I just saw _all_ of Halstead. I don't really know what else it could have been."

"I mean yeah, that part was what it looked like. But it wasn't like happy couple, horny, can't wait to get home sex. It was a mistake, and I'd appreciate it if you just kept what you saw between us."

"So you and Halstead aren't together?" She inquired with a sense of disappointment in her tone.

Erin sighed while putting her boots back on. "No were not. This was kind of like breakup sex I guess."

"You guys just ended things now? While at work?"

"Seriously, Burgess I have to get back to work."

"Fine. I just walked in on you and Halstead ass naked. I thought I had the right to ask a few questions."

Erin rolled her eyes irritated. If Kim was going to drill her with questions she might as well get something out of it in return. "Fine. I ordered Micah a new bed and it was delivered last night. I need some extra hands setting it up. Come over after work and I'll tell you everything."

"Even the juicy details?"

"Don't push it, Kim."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello to everyone reading this. I hope you all are still enjoying this journey. I've gotten a few requests for a chapter where Erin is sick, and Jay and Micah take care of her, and I am working on writing it special just for you guys! I struggled at first to come up with how I'd write it but now that I've got the ball rolling I think it should be done soon.**

* * *

"Mommy someone's here!" Micah yelled from the living room where he had been watching Toy Story for the millionth time, and also playing with the toy police car Atwater had gotten him for his birthday.

"I'm coming." Erin yelled to both the mystery guest at the door, and to Micah.

She opened the door to see Jay standing there with his hands in his pockets. He had a sly grin on his lips, and if Erin was being honest with herself, she found it incredibly sexy.

"What are you doing here?"

Jay removed his hand from his pocket dangling Erin's red lace panties in front of her. She snatched them away from him and stuffed them in her jean pocket, before checking over to shoulder to make sure Micah hadn't seen.

"I left in such a hurry I forgot to grab the file I was reading, so I had to go back down there later, and I found these. We're lucky it was me that found 'em"

"No one would have known they were mine anyways."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Is that it Jay? I'm busy. We don't have to talk about earlier. It was a mistake." She moved ready to close the door.

"Can I see Micah for a bit?"

She ran a hand through her hair considering it. "Fine. For a little bit." She opened the door wider and Jay walked inside. When Micah saw him she stood up and ran into his arms. Jay enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Daddy, are you back for good now?"

"No buddy. Just visiting."

Micah's lower lip pouted out in disappointment. "Hey don't be sad. You can't be sad when Toy Story is on." He carried the little boy to the couch and sat down with him to watch the movie.

"I'll be in Micah's room with Burgess setting up his new bed."

Jay looked to Micah with an excited expression. "You're getting a new bed?"

The child nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah a new big boy bed. All to myself."

Burgess cocked her head towards the living room, and Erin didn't need words to know that she was asking why the hell Jay was there.

Erin shook her head and rolled her eyes in response. "Exactly. He's the one that walked away. He didn't want me, and he didn't want Micah, so why does he show up like this?" She whispered being cautious so neither Jay nor Micah heard her. "It's not fair. If I don't let him see Micah anymore it'll break Micah's heart. If I keep letting him come around all the time it's only going to hurt Micah more down the line. Either way I'm the bad guy, and no matter what I can't win."

"That's frustrating." Kim agreed.

"I can't think about Jay right now. I have to figure out what I'm going to do. I need to find out if I really have a shot at making Micah staying with me a permanent thing. And if so, I need to decide if I can handle it on my own." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Can I see the instructions? Lets just get this done." She was ready to move on from talking about Jay and keeping Micah for the time being, because it was starting to upset her.

"Yeah here." Kim handed them over knowing not to pry anymore into the details of Erin and Jay's relationship.

A few minutes later there was a slight knock on the bedroom door. Both girls turned around.

"Need any help." Jay asked walking into the room.

Kim could feel the tension rise immediately. It was thick enough to cut with a knife. She wanted to make up an excuse to leave the room, but knew it would be too obvious.

Erin disregarded the fact that Burgess was even in the room and went straight to grilling Jay. "Why are you here Jay?"

"What do you mean? You know why. I was returning your underwear, and also to see Micah."

"No more bullshit Jay. Are you just here to mess with my head? If so, congratulations, it's working."

Burgess was squirming, pretending to be putting pieces of the bed together, although she desperately wanted to get out of the room.

"Why do I have to have an ulterior motive Erin? Cant I just want to see you guys?"

"No Jay, you can't. You left. Not the other way around. I don't understand why you would show up here unless you're trying to mess with my head, and I don't understand why you would sleep with me today either. I know it takes two, and I take responsibility for that, but we both know why I did it Jay." Her voice was cracking and she was doing her best to will away tears. They were the kind of tears that came from being so angry, hurt, and confused that you had no other way of coping. She stopped herself from letting them leave her eyes though because didn't want him to see her cry.

"Why didn't you stop me? Why would you let me sleep with you when you know you don't feel the same way I do?" By the end her voice was cracking so badly she struggled to get the words out. She took in a shaky breath trying to calm herself down.

Jay stared not knowing what to say. Most of what she had said he agreed with, he knew he shouldn't have slept with her today, and it wasn't fair of him to show up at her apartment, but he hadn't done anything to mess with her head. He did it because he was confused about what he wanted. He knew he was the one that walked away. He was afraid, and didn't believe he was ready to be a father, but that didn't mean he didn't still care about Micah. It also didn't mean that his feeling for Erin just up and evaporated.

"Maybe you should just leave." Burgess drew him from his thoughts. She didn't like seeing Erin like this, and if Jay couldn't give Erin a response, she saw no reason for him to be there.

"I think that's a good idea," Erin agreed.

Jay nodded sadly. "Okay. Yeah." He replied to Burgess, and then looked to Erin. "I am sorry."

He began to walk away before Erin called him back. "And Jay."

He turned around hopeful, hopeful for what? He had no idea.

"Maybe you should go out there and explain to the little boy that calls you daddy why you don't live here with us anymore. Because I can't keep trying to explain it to him, and if you're gonna keep coming around like this I shouldn't have to."

He nodded in agreement and went to the living room to have his chat with Micah. Erin could feel her heart breaking in her chest knowing the conversation, taking place in her living room was only going to hurt her little boy. She wanted nothing more than to shield him from it all, but it wasn't possible. They needed to be honest with him. Well, honest about the fact that Jay wasn't coming back to live with them. He obviously didn't need to know the reasons why.

When Jay left she went out into the living room and wrapped Micah up in her arms. Sitting in her lap he brought his little hand to her face, and whipped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't be sad because daddy's not here, mommy. I'm still here." He told her sweetly.

She smiled at how precious he was. "I know you are baby," She brushed his hair out of the way and kissed his forehead.

"Why don't you go on and use the potty, and brush your teeth for bed? You can sleep in my room tonight if you want since your bed isn't finished yet.."

Usually he would argue about getting ready for bed, but not tonight. Not when he saw how sad she was. "Okay mommy. I love you." He kissed her cheek.

Burgess had been standing back watching. When she saw Micah disappear into the bathroom she emerged. She placed a hand on Erin shoulder in a comforting way.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Erin sniffled trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Kim.

"It's okay not to be. You love him Erin, and you're hurt. It's okay not to be fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Jay watched in shock as Erin climbed slowly up the stairs to intelligence with Micah in tow Monday morning.

"What?" Erin snapped in a voice that was even more hoarse that her already raspy voice.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you look like hell."

She shot him a chilly glare and sniffled. "Thanks a lot you ass."

Micah had already ran to Voight's office to greet him good morning.

"I'm sorry but you are obviously sick, Erin."

"No, I'm fine." She did her best to hold back a cough, but it began to tickle her throat too badly, so she had to let it out. The hacking was deep and gravely.

"Yeah, you're doing a good job of convincing me that you're fine." He rolled his eyes. "Go home and sleep. I'll get Micah to daycare and then bring him home to you when I get out of work."

She didn't like the idea. She stared at him debating rather or not it was worth the fight. She let out a long deep sigh. "Fine. It's better if I leave now while he's occupied. Don't forget to pick him up, and bring him home later though. I'm not kidding. You're not used to having to get him anymore."

"I wont forget. I got him, Erin, and I'll let Voight know. Now go."

Voight didn't dispute when Halstead told him what had happened. Erin never missed work for anything. He knew she had to be feeling pretty badly to leave without putting up a fight to stay.

"Why don't you go over there and stay with her for the day? Make sure she isn't being too stubborn, and is actually resting."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Now take Micah with you and go over there. Besides if it's contagious you two are definitely already exposed."

Jay thought it over doubtfully. Erin surely would be annoyed if he showed up, but Voight would be furious if he refused. He knew to pick his battles and in this case Erin's wrath would be a lot less frightening then Voight's.

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. " He nodded. "Micah lets stop at the store, and then to your house. No daycare for you today." He spoke to the little boy. Micah beamed happily in response grabbing Jay's hand.

When they arrived at Erin's apartment Jay had bought a bottle of Nyquil and some chicken noodle soup. He used the key he had never returned, and let himself and Micah inside.

"Hello?" He called, but received no response. Her car was outside, so he knew she was there. He figured she was just asleep, so he took the hallway to her room. She was in fact sleeping, but Jay had not expected her to look so ill. She was sweating profusely. The hair around her face was drenched and sticking to her. Her skin looked flushed and clammy. He hurried to her bedside and placed his palm on her damp swelteringly hot forehead. His touch woke her.

"Erin, you're burning up. Did you take anything for your fever yet."

"No. I don't need any medicine. I don't want it." She croaked out. "Where's Micah?"

"He's in the living room, but stop trying to change the subject. You need to take something, or I'm taking you to see a doctor."

She coughed violently. "Fine. Just give me some damn aspirin then."

He came back a few minutes later with some aspirin, and bottle of water, and the Nyquil he had bought. After gulping down the pills a disgusted look came over her face.

"I'm not taking that." She informed him pointing to the Nyquil.

"Erin don't be stubborn it will help you feel better."

"No, it will make me throw up. That stuff tastes like ass."

"Oh I didn't realize that you're same age as Micah. You're acting like a big baby. Just drink the damn medicine."

She scowled snatched the cup from him aggressively, and downed the think red liquid. She stuck her tongue out dramatically afterwards. "Water. Water. I need something to drink. Now."

Jay laughed at how ridiculous she was behaving, and handed her the water bottle.

"You are such a baby. I'm sure Micah would take that better than you." He teased as she gulped down the entire bottle.

She grimaced at him. "I don't care. That stuff is disgusting."

He smirked shaking his head. "Just sleep," and with that he left the bedroom to put the medicine away. He reentered just minutes later with a throw blanket from the back of the couch. He threw it over top of her for extra warmth.

Her fever was making her freezing and the sweating was just making it worse. "Is that better at all?" He asked after covering her up.

"A little bit." She lied through chattering teeth.

"Liar." Jay countered seeing right through her response. He crawled into bed on the other side of her and wrapped his arm over her.

"What are you doing?" She panicked. Every muscle in her body tightened as though he had never touched her before.

"I'm just warming you up. Body heat."

"You can't lay here. It'll confuse Micah."

"I'll talk to Micah if he comes in here. Right now he is pretty engrossed in an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. I don't think you need to worry about him coming in. Just worry about sleeping and feeling better."

"Fine." She barely breathed out the word. She would have argued more if she had the energy, but the Nyquil was beginning to kick in, and sleep was starting to take over. Her eyelids felt as though they weighed fifty pounds apiece. One deep breath later she was completely passed out cold.

Jay held her close to his body. He wasn't sure that lying there would do any help in bringing down her fever, but he couldn't resist the opportunity. He missed just holding her quietly, and peacefully, and knew this could be his only chance to do so. Every few minutes he'd bring his hand to her forehead to see if her temp had gone down. The medicine seemed to be working. As time passed he did his best to fight the heaviness of his own eyelids. But he was unsuccessful, and succumbed to sleep himself.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out, when Erin sitting up in a coughing fit suddenly awakened him. It was harsh, deep from the chest, and sounded incredibly painful.

He sprung awake looking around taking in his surroundings. It had been a few weeks since he had stayed at Erin's, so it took a minute to realize where we was. Erin was hacking and coughing to his right and he noticed Micah curled up on his left. He didn't remember Micah being there when he fell asleep so he knew he must have joined them later on.

Instincts finally kicking in he jumped out of bed over Micah.

"Are you alright? I'll get you some water." He hurried to the kitchen.

All the chaos had woken Micah, and with puppy dog eyes he watched Erin terrified that she was in pain. After a few seconds her cough subsided for the most part. She cleared her throat at saw the little boy upset.

"I'm ok baby." She rasped.

Micah crawled closer to her and rubbed her back sweetly.

Jay soon returned with a glass full of water and Erin guzzled it down. Jay lowered himself down gently on the edge of the bed and took Micah's place rubbing her back.

"Hey, Micah why don't you run on out to the kitchen and go through the grocery bags to find the soup we bought. I'll meet you out there in a second."

Micah scurried off to do as told.

Jay took the glass when she finished, and set it in the nightstand.

"We have to change you. Your fever has gone down, but you're drenched in your own sweat. It will only make you colder."

She swung her legs over the side over the bed to stand. Well she attempted to anyways before Jay stopped her.

"Whoa. You stay put. I'll grab you new pajamas." He walked back over with a big baggy Tshirt that actually belonged to him, but she still had it in her drawer.

"You would pick that one."

He grinned and set it down beside her on the bed as he took his place standing in front of her.

"Alright, arms up."

"What? I don't need help."

She didn't sound too convincing considering it was followed by a sniffle.

"Erin, you have the flu. Your muscles are sore, and you can barely move on your own right now. No offense, but this whole sickly thing doesn't have me interested in making a move right now, so arms up."

She sighed knowing he was right. It would take more energy than she currently possessed to get the sweaty shirt that was sticking to her off, and a new one on.

He changed her shirt, and she lay back down. Afterwards he went to the bathroom, and came back with a damp washcloth to place on her forehead.

"Okay I'm going to leave you to sleep and make Micah lunch. I'll be back in a little while."

As he turned to walk away she reached out and grabbed his wrist. Giving him a small smirk.

"Thank you Jay." He could tell she truly meant every word. He nodded showing her he understood before leaving the room.

Hours later Micah ran into the room, and crawled into the bed. Jay followed with a tray carrying Erin's dinner.

Erin's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"I had daddy put your soup in my special Buzz Light-year bowl. It will make you feel better I think."

Erin gave him her best attempt at a smile. "Thank you buddy. I don't know if you should be in here with mommy right how though. I don't want you getting sick too." She told him.

"It's okay. Sargent Voight says I'm already esposed."

"Esposed?" Erin looked at Jay dumbfounded.

"Exposed." Jay clarified setting the try in front of her after she managed to sit up.

"Oh okay. I guess he's right."

Micah smiled in anticipation looking down at the tray.

Erin peered down to see what had gotten him so excited. He had drawn her a picture. Jay had helped him write, "Feel better mommy. I love you!" Across the top, and beneath it was a sea if scribbles.

"Oh wow did you draw this? It is very very beautiful."

Micah beamed and pointed to parts of his artwork. "This is daddy, and this is you, and this is me in the middle. It's a picture of when we all went on your date, and drank root beer, and then I made you guys hold hands. Then you kissed daddy I think." He smiled slyly after the last part.

Erin could sense color returning to her pale cheeks for the first time all day.

"I kissed daddy? Oh he wishes. Daddy kissed me."

Micah looked to Jay for verification.

"I guess she might be right. I may have kissed her first."

"May have? There's no question about it, Micah. He definitely kissed me first."

Micah was enjoying every second of their bickering. Jay noticed the look on the little boys face and knew that today's events had surely confused him.

"Okay you win. But Micah, maybe Erin's right. You should stay out of here for today, or until she gets better. Lets do our best to make sure you don't get sick too."

Erin felt the playful vibes from their banter disappear. She looked at him lost, and not understanding what happened. She had also noticed the way Jay called her "Erin" while talking to Micah instead of mommy. That was what really tipped her off that something was wrong. Jay hadn't called her that in weeks.

Micah hung his head low, sad that he was told to leave.

"Come on." Jay urged him. With his lip out pouting Micah left for the living room.

"What was that?" Erin asked utterly perplexed.

"I just don't want him getting sick." Jay lied. He really just didn't want Micah getting his hopes up.

"Okay. If you say so." She replied weary.

"I'm going to go watch TV with him. Just yell if you need anything." And with that Jay left Erin in her room alone in bewilderment.


	14. Chapter 14

"Daddy!" Micah screeched letting go of Erin's hand, and taking off down the aisle towards him.

"Hey kiddo! Where's you mom?" Jay replied picking him up and looking around for Erin.

Micah pointed his tiny finger over Jays shoulder, and Jay followed it sighting Erin pushing the grocery cart, and making her way towards the pair.

"Hey." She greeted upon reaching them. She felt slightly uncomfortable. She and Jay had barely spoken since he took care of her when she was sick, and that was over two weeks ago. Even at work Jay had found a way to completely avoid her. She wasn't really going out of her way to talk to him either though.

"Hi." He smiled awkwardly sensing the tension.

Thankfully for them both Micah interrupted. "Mommy took me to the park today. She pushed me very very very high on the swing."

"How high?" Jay teased.

"Very, very, very high!" Micah cheered.

"This high?" he asked throwing Micah up in the air and catching him.

Micah giggled hysterically. "Do it again!"

"No, not right now. I think your mommy wants to get her grocery shopping done."

"Okay." Micah moped as Jay sat him down.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He reassured the little boy looking up to confirm with Erin. She nodded and watched him walk away.

Later that night after tucking Micah into his new bed Erin began to clean the toys he had in the living room. Then went to finish up the dishes from dinner. When she was done she was sure Micah was already asleep so she quietly pushed open his bedroom door to check on him.

Seeing Micah asleep happily made it feel like he was really hers. It made assured her that she could do this. She didn't need Jay or anyone else's help for that matter. She would call the social worker tomorrow, and tell her she was ready to take the measures needed to make this situation permanent. The social worker had given Erin the paper work weeks ago, and Erin had filled it all out. She had just been too afraid to file them. There was always the possibility that she would be denied custody and that terrified her. She had also been waiting in hopes that Jay might change his mind. She wished Jay wanted to be apart of it all, but she was beginning to realize she could do it on her own.

As though Halstead has sensed she was thinking about him her phone began to buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it out and exhaled deeply upon sighting his name.

"Yeah?" Sharply she answered.

"Hey." He responded coyly.

"Do you need something?"

"I just… I shouldn't have called. Sorry."

"Okay?" She drug the word out confused. "Well bye then. See you tomorrow."

"Erin, no wait."

She didn't hang up she waited for him to say what he wanted to.

"Are you still there?" He asked unsure because of the silence.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Can I come over? Please?"

She sighed his name. "Jay."

"I got something for Micah. I know he's asleep but I'll just put it in his room. Only for a minute."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Erin." He begged. "Please?"

Another sigh was let out. "I guess."

"Good I already left my apartment. I'm almost there."

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see. This was typical Jay.

"Don't knock. Just let yourself in. I know you still have a key. I don't want you to wake him."

"Okay I will."

He let himself inside like he was told. Erin was sitting at a barstool in the kitchen when she heard him enter.

"Hey again." He greeted her with a small grin before heading straight for Micah's room. She followed and stood in the doorway to watch.

Jay sat down on the edge of Micah's bed being cautious not to wake him. He had brought him a pillow with the batman symbol on it, and he carefully placed it beside Micah on the bed, before leaning foreword and placing a light kiss on the little boys forehead.

As Erin watched she couldn't comprehend how he could have been so insensitive the night of Micah's birthday, but then turn around and make her heart melt the way it was right now.

Jay got up and exited the bedroom. Erin slid to the side, out of the way of the door. She turned around so her back was against the hallway wall. After gently closing Micah's door all but a crack Jay stood across from her.

"It was a batman pillow." He told her referring to his gift.

"I know. I saw. He'll love it."

He grinned licking his bottom lip the way he always did. Erin inwardly groaned. She used to love it when he would do that. It was so sexy and instantly turned her on every time, but now she hated it for that exact reason.

He noticed her expression change, and he couldn't quite read it. "What?" He asked her with a curious grin.

She shook her head slightly. "Nothing."

"No." He laughed. "You can't say 'nothing.' Now I want to know what that look was all about."

She grinned embarrassed. "Fine. You gotta stop doing that lip thing."

"What lip thing?" He honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about. That thing you do with your bottom lip where you kind pull it in, and then drag it beneath you tongue."

"You spend a lot of time staring at my lips Lindsay?"

"No. You just do it a lot."

"Well if I can't do my lip thing you can't smirk like that."

She crinkled her eyebrows in. "What? Why?"

"You just can't." He was trying to sound serious but couldn't help but smile. "You can't because your dimples are too distracting when you do that."

"That's not fair. I can't help my dimples, but you can help your lip thing."

"How can I help something that I don't even realize I'm doing?" He laughed.

"Well If you're not gonna stop then I'm gonna smirk like this all the time just to bother you."

He stepped closer to her. "Well than I'll just have to talk to you like this." He put his hands out and cupped her face covering her cheeks. "See? Perfect. No dimples."

Erin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up just from his touch. "What about your lip?" Her voice was even softer than it had been for most of the conversation.

"What about my lips?" He whispered.

Her stomach knotted as her eyes flickered down to the lips in question. She felt the side of Jay's nose slide against the side of hers as he leaned down towards her. Slowly his lips enclosed hers.

From there it was a whirlwind. All she knew was that an hour later she found herself in her bed naked with her head resting on his bare chest. She listened to the constant drumming of his heart beat realizing that she had forgotten how perfect it was to just lay there with him. Unfortunately she knew she needed to ruin the moment.

"Jay, " she paused already regretting what she was about to say. "You should probably leave."

"I should?" He intended for it to be a statement agreeing with her, but it somehow escaped as a question.

"You can't be here when Micah wakes up. It's not fair to him." She explained turning her body so it was even more so on his chest in order to look up at him.

"You're right. A few more minutes though. I missed you." He traced over her spine with his fingertips.

She placed her head back down on his chest and stared out her bedroom window at the full moon. "You missed me? I couldn't tell with the way you've been avoiding me ever since I was sick."

"It was that obvious? I only avoided you because the more I was around you at work, the more I missed you after work."

She never considered that. She had just assumed he was moving on.

"Erin, I hope you know that I care about you and Micah more than anything in the world. The entire world and Pluto." He made Erin smile by quoting what Micah had told him to put in the letter to her the first day they had met him. He continued, "I just don't know if I'm ready to give you the kind of commitment you deserver. The kind you both deserve. And I wish I could ask you to wait for me, but I can't. That's not fair to you. Especially when you don't have time to wait when it comes to Micah."

This was the first time she had really gotten an honest answered from Jay about where his head and heart were at, and she had needed it more than she even realized. Maybe it wasn't everything she had wanted to hear but it was enough.

She rolled off of his chest and rested her head on the pillow right beside his. "This all has to stop then huh; the ignoring each other; the arguments; the spontaneous sex?"

"Yeah. We probably should." He replied disappointed but also knowing she was right.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just kiss me then. One last time?"

He didn't need to reply with words. He rolled over so his chest was over top of her. He used one hand to prop himself up, and the other to hold the side of her face. Then he met her lips for a slow passionate kiss.

Erin memorized the way they moved together, the shape of his lips, along with the way he tasted. Jay also savored every second not knowing when, or even if he'd ever get to kiss her again.

After they pulled away Erin exhaled before opening her eyes. "Okay. You should go now."


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing here?" Antonio asked Halstead with a sense of urgency in his voice as Jay walked up the steps to intelligence Monday morning.

Coffee cup in hand Jay looked at him baffled. "I know I'm a few minutes late, but I didn't call in or anything. The line at the coffee shop was just incredibly slow."

"You mean you haven't heard? Didn't you get any of my text messages?"

Jay reached for his phone in his pocket. "No, my phone's on silent why? What's going on?"

"Shit Halstead. The DA is going to make a deal with Marcus Jones. He's getting out of prison, and soon."

"What? A deal? It's only been a few months; he's supposed to be locked up for eight years. Oh my god, does Erin know?" Jay asked frazzled.

"Yeah Voight called her when he found out. I don't know what exactly is going on between you two. It's obvious that you've been avoiding each other lately, but I do know you still care about her and Micah. I think you should go make sure she's alright."

"What time did she find out? Has anyone talked to her since?" Without giving Antonio time to answer any of his questions he turned and took off down the stairs.

Going fifteen over the speed limit he managed to be at Erin's apartment in 10 minutes. He knocked once, but didn't allow her time to answer before he pulled out the key he had never given back, and let himself in. Moving at a rapid pace down the hall he stopped at Micah's door and felt relief when he saw the little boy sound asleep like he had been when Jay left the night before.

He continued down the hall, at a slower pace now that he knew Erin was for sure there. He didn't want to come in like a bat out of hell and startle her.

When he reached the doorway of her bedroom, the bedroom he had been in just the night before, and the same bedroom he had once considered to be his own, Erin was frantically rushing around. She looked up and noticed him but didn't say anything. She just continued bustling briskly.

Scanning the room, it took Jay a moment to realize what she was doing. It was exactly what he had feared her reaction would be. He walked over to her bed and closed the suitcase she had open on it.

"Erin, you can't do this. You know you can't run."

"I don't have a choice." She stopped moving for a moment when she answered him. It was as though the pause in movement had allowed her brain to finally realize what was going on. Up until then she had been in shock and panic mode.

Jay saw her eyes begin to glaze over; her nostrils flared, as realization washed over her. He paced towards her with intent to comfort her, but she turned her back not wanting him to see her cry.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. She attempted to wiggle away, so jay pulled her back tighter against his chest. After a moment she gave up the fight and broke down in his arms.

"He's going to take him away from me." She cried. Her body heaving with sobs. All strength had been lost in her legs, and Jay had to hold her up. He embraced her around the rib cage area of her torso constricting her arms beneath his. Normally being held in such a confined way would have mad her claustrophobic, but right now it was the most comforting thing in the world. Her head hung low and Jay could feel her wet tears dripping onto his forearms.

"He's going to take him away form me," she repeated.

"No, that's not going to happen. No one is going to take Micah away from you."

"Yes they are! He's getting out of prison, Jay. He's going to take him back, and he can now."

"Shhh. We are not going to let that happen. No one is going to take Micah away form you, Erin. I wont let them."

"I don't have any legal rights, Jay! I was going to file the papers today, but now it doesn't matter. If he's in prison less then eight years he doesn't have to surrender his parental rights. He's about to take Micah away, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"I thought you already filed the adoption papers, and were just waiting to go before a judge?"

She was sniffling now but the full fledge sobbing had stopped, so Jay loosened his grip on her. "No!" She cried. "I was afraid of what would happen if I got denied. Now it doesn't matter, because after this deal is made Micah wont even be eligible to be adopted."

"The deal hasn't been made yet. As of right now Marcus is still sentenced to eight years. If you go and file the papers now you'll have a case atleast. You can go to court and fight. There's a chance."

"I'll never win a custody case against his biologic father. We both know that never happens."

"You don't know that. You can still file today and win."

"Single detective that works long hours, and has only taken care of the child for two months, versus, Biological father. We both have been involved in the law long enough to know how that custody battle plays out."

Jay knew she was right. She would never win that case. He felt an overpowering urge to find a way to fix this for her.

"There's a better shot if we file together…" He was thinking aloud.

"What? how?"

"We can go to the court house and get married. We can do it today. Right now."

"What are you talking about?" She finally turned to face him.

"I'm serious. Lets go get married right now, and then we'll sign the papers together."

She looked at him confused as to why he was doing this. He had made it abundantly clear that he wasn't ready to be a dad. He told her just last night that he couldn't commit.

"It's our best shot, Erin. I know what I said, but this changes everything. I can't let you lose Micah; I can't lose him, and I can't lose you either. I ruined things once. I broke up our family, but I'm trying to fix it, and I won't let anyone take Micah without a fight. I know this seems crazy after what I said last night, but you have understand that I was scared. Hell, I'm still scared, but I won't let my fear break up my family for good. I love you, and I want to be Micah's daddy. I want to take him to his first hockey game, and teach him to ride a bike, and coach little league, and drop him off at his first day of school, and I want to do it together. Me and you Erin, because I love you. So please, marry me right now? Lets go fight for our son."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I'm mean and left you with a cliff hanger, but hopefully you all can forgive me. I got up early to make sure I could upload this chapter before going to work for you guys. I appreciate all the reviews, and I got so many last chapter it was like Christmas. :)**

**Italics are flashbacks! Keep that in mind when reading this chapter.**

* * *

Erin woke up before the alarm clock like she had been for the last few days. Dred washed over her as she realized today was the day. It had been eight weeks since the adoption papers had been filed, and today she'd go before the judge and get an answer. Well, they would go before the judge and get an answer.

She rolled over in bed to see both men in her life still fast asleep on their sides facing her. The sight gave her enough warmth and happiness to reassure her that she could get through this day. Since the custody case had begun they had allowed Micah to sleep in their room. Erin wanted to soak up as much time with Micah as possible.

Erin slowly reached out her hand, and gently placed it on the side of Micah's little face rubbing her thumb over his cheek softly. She loved Jay. She was absolutely in love with him, but she knew Micah was the true love of her life. She knew better than anyone that blood didn't equate to family, and despite the fact that he had only came into her life just four short months ago, Micah was her little boy. He was her baby, and the notion that by the end of the day she could either be his mommy for the rest of her life, or her baby could be ripped from her grasp for good was the most terrifying thing she had ever come by.

Jay roused to the view of his gorgeous wife and adorable son. It was the same view he had become accustomed to in the last eight weeks, and the same view he wouldn't trade for the world.

When Erin heard his breathing change, due to his awakening, she pried her eyes from Micah's sweet face to look at him.

Her hazel eyes could make Jay's heart stop.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning." She responded giving him a slight closed mouth smile.

He had almost forgotten what today was until he studied the look on her face. Erin watched the light in his eyes change upon realization.

"I love you." He spoke so softly the words barely came out.

"I love you too." She matched his tone.

"And I love him." Jay assured her, prying his eyes away from hers for a moment to look down on his sleeping little boy.

"I know." She nodded.

"We're a family, Erin. Today's just going to make it official."

"I hope so."

"I know so. The judge is going to see how much we love each other, how much we love Micah, and how much he loves us. He's going to realize that we can give him the best life. He'd be crazy not to see that."

Erin nodded unsure, but desperately wanting to believe Jay was right.

"How much of what's going on do you think he understands, Jay?" That question had been troubling her relentlessly as of late. She didn't want him to get caught up in the case. She wanted him to just be a carefree kid. He didn't need to know that they were fighting against the man that has raised him for the first three years of his life. She knew he still loved Marcus too. He was to young to understand that his father was reckless, irresponsible, and unreliable.

"I'd like to think none of it. We have shielded him from as much of it as we can. It's about to be all over though. We wont have to worry about this ever again after today."

She nodded pondering for a moment. "This is insane, Jay. Not bad insane, just unbelievable. How did we even get here? Four months ago we were just partners. Now we're married and fighting for custody of a little boy."

Jay smirked. "It's crazy huh? You could never have told me this would be my life four months ago."

"Jay, we go married. I got married." She laughed. "Absolutely no one saw that coming."

"Especially not Voight." Jay chuckled in recollection of when they told him.

"_Lindsay I told you that you could have the week off to spend with Micah. Marcus is being released today so it's only a matter of time." Voight told her when she walked into the precinct the next morning._

"_Voight I actually need to talk to you. Halsted and I need to talk to you in private." She said slightly under her breath so the rest of the team couldn't hear. _

_Suspicious as to what was going on he replied "Alright my office." He knew something was up. It was obvious, but he never would have guessed what they were about to tell him._

_He shut the door to his office slowly and took a seat. "So, what is it you two need? Trust me I tried to convince the DA but he wouldn't budge."_

"_Voight." Erin swallowed. "Halstead and I are going to fight Marcus for custody of Micah."_

_Voight stayed silent for a moment collecting his thoughts. "And how do you plan to do that? He was in prison less then 8 years. I'm sorry, but Micah isn't gonna eligible to be adopted." _

"_We filed the papers before the deal was cut. We have a case now." She explained._

_Hank stared at the pair stunned. Then he realized that she had said 'we.'_

"_What do you mean you by 'we?' It doesn't work like that. You can't both file for adoption."_

_Jay reached over and grabbed Erin's hand. "She meant we, sir."_

_Voight's brow furrowed. When Halstead grabbed her hand he caught on. He was a detective after all. "What are you two trying to tell me then? Just say it."_

"_We got married. Yesterday we went to the court house and we got married before signing the adoption papers." Jay sounded confident when the words came out, but on the inside he petrified. All he could imagine were Voight's well scarred knuckles beating into his face. _

_Voight smiled. It was a creepy grin that made Erin and Jay both even more uncomfortable. His elbows were rested on the desk in front of him, and one fist held the other in front of his mouth. _

"_You got married?" He laughed. _

_Jay looked to Erin wide eyed not understanding what was happening, but she was just as floored. _

_Suddenly the laughing stopped, and Voight stood up. "You got married!" He yelled enraged._

_Everyone else in intelligence heard loud and clear. In unison they all looked to the windows of Voight's office, and then eyed one another completely and utterly shocked._

"_What the hell were you thinking? I can't fix this one for you, Erin. When this shit falls apart there is nothing I can do to fix it, and you two are going to bring this whole unit down with you!"_

"_I don't need you to fix this Voight! I'm not fifteen anymore. I knew what I was doing when I went down to that courthouse. I'm fighting for my son Voight, and if you can't understand and accept that, it's your own damn problem."_

"_Do you know how ridiculous this is? Now you two dumbasses are legally married, and there's still no guarantee you'll even get to keep him. What then huh?"_

_Erin shook her head back and forth slowly in disappointment. She began to speak softly yet sternly. "Hank, if you care about me, you'll give me your support right now. I know this is sudden, and under normal circumstances Jay and I would not have gotten married so abruptly, but this is our best shot to keep Micah. This is our only shot actually, and I have to try everything possible. He's my baby, Voight, and I love him, and Jay loves him, and Jay and I love each other. So if you care about me as much as I think you do, you will support me and my family right now when we need it most."_

_Voight sighed and looked Erin straight in the eyes. He needed to make sure this was really what she wanted, and she understood that it might not work out. They still could loose Micah. Voight knew that Erin gets reckless when she's emotional, and he didn't want her getting hurt, and he was sure that if this didn't work out she'd be devastated. "This is what you want Erin? You're ready for this? It's not going to be easy on you." He paused, "But if you're sure this is what you want, you know I'm here."_

_She nodded reassuring him. Jay just stood there awkwardly allowing Voight and Lindsay to have their moment. He was just happy Voight wasn't tearing into him. _

_When the couple exited the office everyone pretended as if they were working, and hadn't heard the news. They both knew it was impossible for them to have not heard, but played along acting as if nothing had happened. _

_When they walked past the entry way to the locker room Erin pushed the door open and pulled Jay inside. She leaned her back against the lockers and pulled at Jay's hips bringing him closer to her. Her hair was up in a ponytail but Jay toyed with the shorter front pieces that had fallen out, and tucked them behind her ear._

"_So, That could have a lot worse." She began. "I mean it could have gone better obviously, but I was honestly expecting worse."_

"_Are you kidding? I was prepared to get my ass kicked." Jay joked. _

"_So it worked out well for you then." She smiled agreeing. _

"_Now what? Technically we still have the rest of the day off."_

"_Technically." She looked into his eyes and then flickered her eyes down to his lips._

"_Do you want to go get Micah form daycare then?" He teased her knowing she had something else on her mind she wanted first._

_She nodded. "Yeah, but first I want to take you home."_

"_Take me home. Why?" He acted innocent making her smirk. He wanted to hear her say it._

"_I think we need to go home and consummate this marriage. Make it official now, since we didn't get to yesterday."_

"_Mmm is that so, detective Halstead?" He leaned down so there lips were just millimeters apart, admiring the fact that he could now call her by his own last name. _

_She nodded slightly. "Yes I do, detective Halstead." She answered right before their lips meet._


	17. Chapter 17

They walked into the courtroom hand in hand. Erin's palms were sweaty, and she was beginning to perspire through the shirt she had on under her black blazer. Nothing happening felt real. It was like a daydream sitting there waiting for the judge to enter. She couldn't bear to look over at Marcus Jones sitting just ten feet away.

Sitting beside her Jay's knee bounced rapidly. She let got of his hand and set hers on his thigh hoping it would relax him. He let out a deep breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding and moved in close to whisper to her.

"After this we're taking a vacation okay? We're going to take our son to Disney World. Does that sound like a plan?"

Erin nodded even though she hadn't really comprehended what he had just said. She couldn't concentrate or think straight. Simple words weren't making sense.

When the judge walked in she stood going through the motions like she was supposed to, yet everything seemed a blur. She stared at the Judges lips intently. As they moved she could only make out a few words here and there. It was if he was speaking in tongues, or a foreign language that everyone in the room seemed to understand but her. She knew the important part was coming when she felt Jay clench her hand so tightly that all circulation was being cut off from it.

She was suddenly awakened to reality when Jay dropped her hand suddenly in shock. She heard a cheer coming from her right. It came from to far away. It wasn't Jay. It was Marcus.

Knees giving out beneath her she collapsed down into her seat.

Jay couldn't look at the judge, or Marcus, or even Erin. His head hung low looking at the ground, hands covering his mouth.

Both of them had known this was possibility. They knew it was a strong possibility actually, but they never thought it would happen to them. They wanted to believe that they had fixed everything by getting married. They didn't prepare for this, and honestly there was no way they could have prepared.

Micah was leaving them. They had tried everything they could, but it wasn't enough.

Now they would have to try and get back to normal life knowing that he was some place in the city, yet they couldn't see him.

The social worker on Micah's case awkwardly escorted them back to their apartment. She was there to pick up Micah and bring him to Marcus. When they arrived the door of Erin's apartment the she offered to wait in the hall for a few minutes while they said their goodbyes.

Jay fumbled with the keys cursing under his breath in frustration because he couldn't focus enough to get it in the slot. After a few failed attempts Erin grabbed the keys from his hand and unlocked the door herself.

Inside Burgess and Micah were acting out a high-speed chase with Hotwheels cars. When Kim heard the door unlock she snapped her head towards the entryway in anticipation.

"Oh my god." She gasped quietly, bringing her hands to her mouth. She knew right away based on Erin's facial expression that the outcome of the trial wasn't what they had hoped for.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Micah hollered standing and running to them.

Burgess used the distraction to slowly back out of the apartment, and leave them alone to speak with Micah. She felt heartbroken for all three of them. She was also sorrowful for herself and everyone else at the station and intelligence. Micah had become family. They all loved him.

Erin squatted down grabbing Micah in her arms, and holding him tightly to her chest, before standing up.

Micah glanced from Erin to Jay, back and forth trying to read the situation and understand what was happening. He was smart enough to sense the solemn mood, but was clueless as to what was causing it.

Erin took in a shaky breath. "Can you just give mommy a hug?" She asked the little boy. He agreed squeezing her tightly, and resting his head on her shoulder.

Jay stood at her side with one hand rubbing her back. Erin gave Micah a sweet kiss on his temple before handing him off to Jay.

"Here go see daddy," He voice threatening to break into sobs with every word. She looked away from them and rubbing her eyes struggling to compose herself.

"How about a bear hug buddy?" Jay did his best to make the mood lighter for Micah's sake. Micah smiled and made a growling noise pretending to be a bear as he hugged Jay tightly. His playfulness made Erin and Jay both laugh faintly.

Jay placed the little boy back on his feet and squatted down in from of him. Erin sat on her knees beside Jay.

"Hi, handsome." She attempted to smile at the little boy. "We love you so, so much. You know that right?"

The child nodded with tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He was completely in the dark about what was happening, but his intuition sensed that his parents were upset, so in return he was too.

Erin reached her hand out and laid it on his cheek. "Hey don't cry. Everything is okay, baby. Do you um…" She took a breath. "Do you remember where you lived before you came here to live with us?"

"Yeah, with my other daddy. " He answered innocently.

For Jay it felt like a kick in the stomach hearing Micah refer to another man as 'daddy,' especially a man he didn't think deserving of the title. Erin reached over and placed a comforting hand on her husbands back, knowing the words had to be painful.

"Yes, you're so smart. Well, We just saw him, and you get to go back and live with him now." She did her best to make it sound exciding for him. "There is a very nice lady waiting in the hallway and she is going to take you to him in a few minutes." Erin began to explain.

Micah's little brow furrowed in confusion. "Why? Am I still going to see you guys too?" He asked.

Jay finally spoke up. "No. Not for a long time buddy."

"Well why not?"

"You just can't. But that doesn't mean we won't still be your daddy and mommy okay? We love you so much Micah. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with your other daddy though." The words stung as if they were poisonous as they exited his lips.

Micah nodded unsure and still entirely confounded.

"Do you remember the phone number I taught you incase of emergencies?" Erin inquired.

Micah nodded and answered proudly. "911."

"Good boy. Now remember that is only ever for emergencies, but if you do have to call it the officers will let Daddy and I know right away, and we will come faster then you can even imagine. I promise."

"And you know to find us at district 21 if you ever need to. " Jay added.

"Uh- huh" The boy nodded. "Do I get to take batman with me?"

The couple both smiled. "Yes you can." Erin voiced.

"When do I go?" He questioned curiously.

"Right now bud." Jay informed him.

"I have a bag of your clothes and some of your toys for you to take. Let me get it." Erin left the room and returned with a small suitcase she had packed a few days prior just incase.

"One more hug." Jay lifted Micah up, and the boy wrapped one arm around Erin and one around Jay in a three-person hug. They clung to each other tightly for a while, and Micah kissed them each on the cheek.

Each holding one of his hands, and Jay also carrying the child sized suitcase they met the social worker in the hallway. She allowed them to join her in leading Micah to the car.

Jay helped put the suitcase in the trunk while Erin buckled Micah into his car seat.

"I love you. I love you so much." She couldn't help but let a few tears fall holding his little face in her hands.

"I love you too mommy." Erin kissed his forehead on final time before closing the car door regretfully.

Micah stuck his hand to the glass window waving to Erin and Jay who were standing on the curb. Erin did her best to hold back tears until he was gone. Jay stood beside her with an arm around her waist. The second the vehicle pulled away sobs raked Erin's body and she fell back onto the bottom step leading up to the entrance of her apartment building.

Jay took a seat beside her holding her tightly, and rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest. Tears brimmed in his eyes before spilling over, and running down his cheeks. Never in his life had he felt so hopeless and utterly heartbroken. There was nothing he could do to fix this. They had lost the case, and lost their son.


	18. Chapter 18

After leaving the apartment Burgess went straight to the station. She knew it wasn't really her place to share the outcome of the trial with the intelligence unit, but she also knew if she was in there place she would desperately want to know, and Erin and Jay wouldn't be ready to share today.

She texted Ruzek from her car telling him to let her upstairs, since she technically wasn't a member of intelligence and didn't have the code to get in. Adam met her at the steps with hopefulness in his eyes. Burgess just shook her head 'no' in response feeling like she might cry. He pulled her close into a hug silently, before they made the trek upstairs to inform the rest.

Antonio was the first to spot the pair. Adam shook his head the same way burgess had for him. "Damn it." Dawson spoke under his breath. From there everyone found out and had the same gloomy reaction, except for Voight. He was in his office unaware of the fact that Burgess had come to tell them.

Antonio figured he'd spare everyone else and trouble and tell Hank. He paced over to the office entryway and knocked twice gently before entering.

Voight looked up at him from his seat at his desk.

"Burgess is here boss."

"And she knows?" He asked urgently standing form his seat.

"It's not good Voight." He shook his head.

"Son of a bitch." Voight slid his hand across the top of his desk violently shoving all of the papers and files to the floor. "This isn't the end. We're getting him back, and I don't care how we have to do it."

"Voight don't do anything rash. That won't help her. It will only makes things worse for Erin."

Voight stared angrily knowing Antonio was right.

"He's an addict and a criminal. He'll mess up eventually and when he does we'll be watching. That's the best way we can help them right now." Dawson told him being the voice of reason.

Voight sighed loudly. "Lets just hope it won't be to late."

A week later Erin sat on the kitchen counter in jeans and a plain white V-neck shirt, staring down examining a piece of whole-wheat toast. She looked up hearing the front door open and spotted Jay walking inside.

He took his jacket off and headed over to her.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked.

She stuck the bread out towards him in response and he took a bite. Chewing the food he stepped between her legs that were hanging over the edge of the countertop, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug resting his head against her torso. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"What did you do today?" He asked after swallowing the bite.

"I took a shower, and got dressed." She answered honestly.

"Well that's something." He was still hugging her. "You should come in tomorrow, even if it's only for a few hours. It's been a week, Erin everyone misses you. I miss you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry being like this Jay. It's not fair to you."

He pulled his head away to look at her dragging his hands back with him so they were now resting on the sides of her thighs.

"You mean for being sad? You don't have to apologize for that. Not ever."

She stared down at her lap unable to make eye contact with him. "It just sucks." She mumbled.

"I know it does, Erin. It really sucks knowing he's in Chicago, but we can't see him. I'm sad too, so don't apologize for that."

"We've been married for like a month and a half, and I'm already a shitty wife."

"What? No way. I don't think that at all."

"Jay, I'm boring. I know I am. We don't joke around anymore, we don't go out, we don't have sex, we just sit around here being miserable, and it's all because of me. I'm a shitty wife."

"I love you Erin. It's only been like a week. It will get easier and until then I can wait for all that stuff. Besides what makes you think I wanna tell jokes and go out anyways? I'm still upset too. I mean I'm always in the mood for sex with you." He winked. "But like I said, I can wait."

"I'm gonna go to work tomorrow. I'm going to try and be better now."

He gave her legs a reassuring squeeze. "I think it will be good for you to come to the station and have something constructive to focus on."

"I just don't want to see everyone. They all look at me like some wounded animal every time I see them."

"We'll walk in together, and I'll be there the whole time. If they stare too much we can just aggressively make out in the middle of the office to give them something to actually stare at." He joked.

She smiled, and not a fake one, an actually smile for the first time since Micah had left. "A more polite way to say fuck off. I like it. I may just take you up on that regardless though, because I just want to see everyone's reaction. So if I come and sit in the middle of your desk sometime tomorrow you know what's up."

He laughed lifting her down off the countertop. "Don't tease me like that unless you plan on following through."

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly and slowly. After pulling away he hugged her tightly resting his chin atop her head.

"Wanna watch a Movie?" He asked her.

She pulled back from the hug and looked at him unsure if she wanted to ask. She decided to anyways. "Can it be Toy Story?"

He grinned. "I wouldn't want to watch anything else."

That night Jay rolled over in bed. With his eyes still closed he reached his arm out with intent on pulling Erin in closer to him, but instead his hand felt cold empty sheets.

He sighed knowingly. This wasn't the first time in the last week he had awoken in the middle if the night to find her missing. Looking over to the clock he saw that it was three thirty A.M. She had promised to try and come into work, but he knew if she didn't get some sleep soon she wouldn't feel up to it.

Peeling himself out if bed he trekked down the hall in rout to convince Erin to come to bed.

She was exactly where he knew she'd be. She stood in front of Micah's closet. The batman pillow Jay had gotten him she hugged close to her chest. Reaching out one arm she ran her hand down the row hanging clothes that she hadn't had enough room in the suitcase to pack him.

Jay stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." He greeted her quietly.

She looked up not realizing she was being watched.

"Hi." She walked over to the Micah's bed and sat down pulling her legs in underneath her.

"Come back to bed." He motioned to their room with a head nod. "I miss you."

"No, I'm good. I'm not tired."

"You're not going to want to come into work tomorrow if you don't get some sleep, so come on. Please? Let's go to bed."

"Jay, I said no." She snapped.

"So are you just not going to work again tomorrow? Is that what you're trying to say?"

She groaned. She just wanted to be left alone. "I didn't say that. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I am allowed to change my mind if I want to though."

"I'm just trying to help you, Erin. You know it'll be good for you to come back to work. You can't just mope around here all day."

"You just don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Erin?" Now he was getting defensive because he knew what she was implying.

"You just don't get it. It's not the same for you."

"Just say it, Erin." He knew exactly what she was thinking but he wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"You didn't even want him!" She blurted.

There it was out in the open. Jay knew it was coming but it didn't make it any less painful to hear.

Taking a second to breath and calm down he responded. "I love him, and I did everything I could to keep him. You know that." He spoke sternly.

"Well it didn't work. He's gone, so I don't need you here telling me what to do anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That means I know we got married for Micah. Now that he's gone you can go. Here's your out. I wont stop you from walking away."

"I said I wanted you to come to fucking bed! Not once did I say I didn't want to be here."

"Well maybe I don't want you here."

"Really? I've done nothing but try and help you and take care of you all week. I am trying here, and you promised you were going to try too, but obviously you aren't. You're doing your best to push me away, and guess what it's starting to work."

"Then leave, Jay. I want you to. Just go."

"Where do you expect me to go? We decided together that I wasn't going to renew the lease on my apartment, and now all my furniture is in storage."

"I really don't care where you go right now. Just away from me."

A few minutes later she heard the front door slam shut and she knew he was gone. She understood he was right. She had been trying to drive him away. Distancing herself from everyone was her go to defense mechanism.

She rested her head down on Micah's pillow frustrated with herself for trying to push Jay away by hurting him. He loved Micah, and she knew she was wrong for even implying otherwise.


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel like I'm supposed to write something up here every chapter, but I never know what to say besides thank you. Then I feel stupid just saying thai you every time. But know that I am extremely appreciative and grateful that people actually like my story, and keep coming back to read and leave reviews. You guys are the best. **

* * *

She woke up around noon the next day still feeling terrible about everything she had said. She sent him a quick text asking if he was alright and had found someplace to sleep. Everything else she needed to say she wanted to be done in person. She wasn't the least bit surprised when he never texted her back.

She heard the front door open around six thirty that night and stood up from the couch to greet him.

"Jay," Was all that would come out. She had so much to tell him. She knew she owed him an apology, but for some reason no other words wanted to escape.

"Don't worry I'm not staying. I'm just here to get some clothes and things. Ruzek's got a couch he's letting me sleep on."

He headed down the hallway towards their bedroom, and she followed behind.

"I texted you."

"I thought I replied. Huh, I must have forgot," he lied, and not very well. Erin knew he didn't respond on purpose.

"Oh." She played along anyways.

He walked back and forth from the bedroom to their bathroom stuffing clothes and other necessities into his duffle.

"I slept in my storage locker if you're wondering. It was nearly four A.M. so I didn't want to wake anyone. All my furniture is there so I slept on my couch in a storage locker."

Her heart sank. She already felt bad, but now she felt even worse. "Jay I…"

"Save it." He cut her off heading back down the hall with his bag.

"Wait. Can we talk before you go?"

"We can talk when you come back to work. Prove to me that you're trying Erin, and then we'll talk."

That next morning he expected her to be there. He really had believed she would show up at the station for him. Erin didn't listen to ultimatums, but this was different. This was their relationship, their marriage, and he thought she would fight for it. He had been fighting, and clinging on for dear life for a week now, and it was her turn.

Both Thursday and Friday morning came, and every day he walked up the stairs hopeful that she would be there, but she never showed. He had to start thinking that she wasn't kidding. Maybe she had married him only for Micah's sake, not because she also wanted a life with him.

Everyone at work knew what was going on. Ruzek knew since Jay was sleeping on his couch, and everyone else found out once they got a few drinks in him at Molly's. They all felt sympathetic. Watching him pout and complain all day was getting pathetic and on the verge of annoying, so they too prayed every morning for Erin to show up.

Monday came and Jay walked up the steps knowing not to get his hopes up. He'd accepted the fact that she wasn't going to be there, but much to his surprise she was perched at her desk.

He took in a sharp quiet gasp. God she's beautiful was the first thought that came to his mind, until he forced himself to shove it aside. He was supposed to still be angry, and he couldn't do that if he was gawking over how gorgeous she was.

In the background Antonio sat at his desk with a small grin on his face. He knew She hadn't shown up for any reason other than Jay.

Acting casual Jay walked towards the break room. He wanted her to initiate the conversation. Erin turned watching over her shoulder as he disappeared. She got up from her desk immediately after and joined him.

When she entered he was at the counter pouring a cup of coffee.

"Jay." She walked over to him.

"Morning." He acted as though he hadn't even noticed her when he came in.

"You said when I came to work we could talk, so I came."

"I did in fact say that." He turned to face her setting his mug on the counter. "So what is it you'd like to talk about?"

He was going to make her work for it. She could tell.

"I miss you, and I'm sorry." She had barely begun, but she already wanted to cry. "You love him, and you fought with me for him, and he's your son too, and I never should have implied otherwise. You were right. I was trying to push you away. I always push everyone away because it just seems easier, but I love you Jay." Now she really was crying. "I love you, and I can't do this without you. I need you to come home. I went and got you something."

Until she mentioned it Jay hadn't noticed she was clamping a little black box in her fist. She handed it to him. Confused he opened it. Inside sat a simple silver band.

"We never got rings." She explained. "I didn't know what size you are, so I guessed, but I wanted to show you that I want us, Jay. Even if Micah's not here for us three be a family, I still want you. I want you to be my husband, and I still want to be your wife if you'll have me."

He barely let her finish before grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her. The kiss was deep and passionate, as though they were trying to make up for every kiss they had missed out on in the days they were apart. It continued for a while before they were interrupted.

"Oh. Ah. Sorry." Ruzek accidentally walked in the room not realizing they were in there.

They both pulled away and looked to the door upon hearing him. Jay didn't let go of her face though.

"Sorry guys. I'm going." Erin turned back towards Jay. Adam threw up a victory fist pump followed by some pelvic thrusting making Jay laugh and roll his eyes before resuming their kiss.

A few seconds later they both heard Adam yell. "Halstead and Lindsay are totally getting after it in the break room."

His chant was followed by come celebratory cheers, whistles, and clapping from their colleagues. It made them both smile and laugh so hard they had to pull away. He kissed her forehead before letting go of her face.

"You look really sexy today. I barely made it through my little speech. I just wanted to kiss your face." She told him honestly.

"I know I am." He teased with a wink before reaching over and grabbing the ring box he had set on the counter.

He took out the little silver band and slid it on.

"Does it fit?" She asked. "We can always get it sized."

"No, it fit's perfect." He held out his hand to show her.

"Good. I just told them you had big hands. Really, really big hands." She smirked gliding a finger down his chest.

He grinned laughing quietly. "Does this mean we have to go pick you out a ring after work?"

"I mean we don't have to, but then how will men know I'm married." She shrugged her shoulder acting innocent.

Jay hadn't even thought about that. "Oh we're going to get you a ring. It can be huge, and extremely noticeable. Something that screams I'm married; don't touch me, or look at me, or even think about me."

Erin laughed. "Your ring better say that too. I will cut a bitch."

He smiled widely. "Oh I know you would." He leaned in kissing her again.

Seconds later Voight smacked the glass of the break room window. "Halstead get your tongue out of her mouth, and your asses out here! We have a new case!"


	20. Chapter 20

A couple weeks later Jay woke up hearing movement coming from the living room. He heard the door close, keys jangling, and foot steps. He noticed Erin wasn't in bed so he assumed it was her although he had no idea where she would be coming home from at six a.m. In fact he never even knew she had left.

She walked into the bedroom wearing jeans and a baggie black hoodie.

"Where did you go?" Jay asked her curiously.

She jumped startled. She hadn't expected him to be awake considering their alarm clock wasn't set to go off for another half hour.

"I ran to the drug store."

"Before six in the morning?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"Are you sick? Why did you need to go to the drug store so urgently?"

She looked down at her feet meekly. He could tell she was jittery and uneasy. Next she mumbled something, but Jay couldn't quite catch it.

"I can't hear you babe."

"I said I'm late."

"You're late?" He didn't catch on at first. "Ohh. You're late." realization hit, and he sat up against the headboard.

"Yeah." She held up the plastic bag Jay hadn't even realized she was holding.

"Is that tests?"

She nodded quickly.

"Are you going to take them right now?"

Shrugging her shoulders she replied softly. "I don't know. I don't know if I want to."

"Okay, then lets talk about it first." He patted the bed beside him and she sat down. "What are you afraid of, Erin? We can handle it either way."

"What if it's positive?"

"Then that's great right? I mean it wasn't planned, but we're married, and love each other, and we know we are capable of raising of child."

"Jay I.." She began to stutter. "I just. I don't want to be pregnant."

Jays face fell. "What do you mean? Like you don't want to have a baby right now, or ever?" He had to know.

"Jay, I already have a baby. Whether he's here with me or not, Micah is my baby."

"I know that, Erin Micah will always be your baby. That doesn't change even if we have other kids."

"How do I just raise another baby, when I know Micah is out there without me?"

"What are you saying? What are you going to do if it's positive?"

"I'm obviously going to have it, Jay. I just really don't want this."

"Are you saying you're going to resent my kid for not being Micah, Erin?"

"No. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Let's not argue. There's no reason to. Let's just take the test, and then we'll figure everything else out once we know."

"Okay you're right." She nodded standing up and heading to the bathroom. She came back out a minute later to wait for the result. Jay was up out of bed pacing now. After the three minutes she went back into the bathroom, and came back out with one of the sticks in her hand.

Jay stared wide eyed and impatiently awaiting an answer.

She shook her head back and forth signaling a 'no.' "They were both negative."

He sighed a mixture of relief and sadness. "Alright. So there's that."

She nodded and her body tensed. He watched her eyes glaze over as she brought her free hand up to her mouth. He hurried over to her wrapping her up in his arms. She had claimed that she wanted it to be negative, but he could tell by her reaction that apart of her, maybe even apart she hadn't realized existed, wanted differently.

"So what now?" She asked when she had calmed down.

"Right now nothing. We can revisit this all again later. It's too soon right now. Your birth control is obviously working, so it's probably just stress making you late. The last few weeks have been really intense."

She sighed relieved that he didn't want to resume their earlier conversation. "I'm not saying never, Jay. Just not right now."

He nodded. "Okay. Good to know."

Later that day they were out working on a case. On the way back to the station they needed to stop and get gas. Erin pulled up to the pump.

"I'm running in to get something to drink and a snack. Do you want anything?" Jay asked before getting out of the car.

"Yeah. I don't know what I want. Just whatever you're getting I guess."

"Alright. Be back in a sec."

He went back to the coolers and grabbed two Arizona Iced Teas before heading over to the snack isle. While examining his choices of gas station food he looked to his right and saw a familiar face.

Jay tensed up and looked over to the grey haired man. "Hi." Jay greeted him.

The older man smiled and returned the friendly acknowledgment. Jay could tell that he didn't recognize him and that made his blood boil. Against his better judgment he turned and began to speak again.

"I'm detective Jay Halstead. I don't know if you remember me."

The man looked at him pondering. "No. I don't believe I do. I'm sorry."

"I know you see a lot of custody cases everyday, but you took my son and gave him back to his crack head biological father just last month."

The older man looked around obviously uncomfortable. He remembered Jay now. He'd been the judge on Micah's case.

"I'm sorry for your loss detective." The judge spoke in a hushed tone trying to defuse the situation before it went any further.

The fact that he had the audacity to apologize when he's the one that took Micah away made Jay more irate then he already was.

"You're not sorry." Jay quipped. "Marcus Jones is a criminal and an addict, and you took my little boy and give him back to him. Maybe I'm not a perfect parent, but I'm damn sure I'm a better father then Marcus could ever be. The real injustice here though is the fact that my Micah doesn't get to be raised by my wife."

He interrupted Jay. "Detective, I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to be having right now."

"No, you're gonna let me finish. You took my son away. You owe me that much. Erin is the best thing that could have happened to Micah and you cheated him of that. You took away his opportunity to have a real mother that protects him, and takes care of him, and loves him unconditionally. She's the only one that can ease him when there's a thunderstorm and he cant sleep. She knows what story he likes to hear before bed, and the way to cut his peanut butter sandwiches so he'll actually eat them, and she understand what he needs. You helped take all that away from him. Erin is his mommy, and now my son has to suffer without her, because of you."

Jay didn't wait for a response before grabbing two bags of chip and storming off to the check out, leaving the judge completely in shock over what had just happened.

He got back to the vehicle still heated. Erin had already finished pumping the gas and was waiting for him.

"Are you okay, Jay?"

He just looked on through the windshield trying to relax himself. "Yeah lets just get out of here."

"Are you sure you're alright? What happened in there?" She was extremely concerned by his behavior.

He peered over to her noticing her genuinely worried expression. "Can we talk about it later? I just need to get out of here."

She reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Yeah lets go." She agreed before starting the engine and driving off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Two things regarding this chapter. First there's a decently large time jump. Six months to be exact. I say that right in the first sentence. Secondly this chapter is rated M. That's all I'll say for now. I think you will be _intrigued _after reading the final sentence, so leave me a review and let me know what you think. _  
_**

* * *

Six months had gone by since Micah had been taken from them. Although they thought about him, and missed him all of the time they were settling into normal life. They were working long hard hours at the station while also getting accustomed to life as a newlywed couple.

It was a Saturday late morning, and their first day off from work in a while. They had just gone on a lengthy run through the city. Exhausted Erin collapsed backwards onto their bed.

Panting out of breath Jay flopped down beside her. "You totally cheated!"

"What? It's not my fault you got cut off by that dog walker, and the lady with the stroller. You can't blame me for beating you."

"I would have kicked your ass if there wouldn't have been so much interference."

"Okay I'm sure." She retorted sarcastically.

"Wanna fool around?" He inquired sitting up and pulling his sweaty T-shirt over his head.

Smiling she rolled her eyes. "Wow you're so romantic. How did I get so lucky?"

With a wide grin he crawled over on top of her so he was straddling her hips. He grabbed her wrists and playfully, yet forcefully pinned them down to the bed.

"Oh romantic? I can be romantic." He nuzzled into her neck kissing and suckling. "Roses are red... Violets are blue..."

She was laughing hysterically at both his corny attempt at a romantic poem, and they way his sloppy kisses mixed with his facial scruff tickled her neck.

"Stop. Stop." She laughed wiggling around trying to get her wrists free from his grip.

He peered at her smiling face admiring how prominently her dimples were showing. "You don't want to hear the rest of my poem?"

"Not even a little." She shook her head. "Sorry, but a poem that an elementary scholar is capable of writing doesn't really turn me on."

He mocked offense "I worked hard on that poem."

"Save it then. You're not getting any right now. I'm all sweaty from that run."

"So what. You'd be sweaty half way through anyways, and we wouldn't stop because of that."

"Valid point."

"Does that mean I can take these pants off of you now?" With a suggestive grin and an eyebrow raise he wondered aloud.

Locking eyes intently she moved kicking off her tennis shoes not needing to use words in order to tell him yes.

He crawled backwards quickly and positioned himself at the foot of the bed between her ankles. He reached forward grabbing the waistband of the black cropped workout pants she was wearing. She lifted her hips off the bed to assist him, and in one swift harsh tug he brought them all the way to her ankles and slid them off her feet.

He ran his hands up her legs and advanced back up the bed looking deeply into her eyes.

He met her lips with his, kissing her hard and hungrily. His hands relocated sliding her shirt up to expose her abdomen. When he pulled his lips away from hers she stretched her neck as far as it'd allow avoiding breaking contact. She wasn't ready to stop kissing and tasting him.

He leaned in towards her ear and began to whisper. "I'm going to reward you for beating me in that race. I'm done being a sore loser."

She attempted to suppress a grin at how adorably dorky he was.

He trailed a line of kisses down her stomach only stopping when he reached the waistband of her underwear. Grabbing the waistband of the lacy panties he slowly dragged the material down her legs. For her it felt painfully slow.

Edging back up the bed he zig-zagged kisses on both inner thighs, and she began to moan softly.

When he reached the top of her thigh her whole body had tightened in excitement and anticipation knowing where his lips were going next. Before he could give her what she wanted the vibration of his cell phone on the nightstand distracted him. He sat up and looked towards it.

"No. No." Erin begged in a breathy tone. "They'll call back if it's important. Please, Jay." She raised her hips up towards him.

He smiled unable to deny her and scooped down so his head was between her legs.

Toes curled she gripped the blankets for dear life as he pleasured her. Her moans got louder and deeper as he brought her closer to the edge. Her back arched lifting her off the bed. He used his hands to push her hips down and steady her while he finished working her to her finish.

Afterwards he crawled up resting on his pillow beside her. Erin was doing everything in her power to contain the enormous smile that was tugging on her lips. They both fully intended on continuing after a quick breather, until Jay's phone went off again.

Erin groaned out a pout. "Just see who it is."

He rolled over and grabbed the phone. After looking he answered without saying who it was. Erin watched him curiously. Seconds later he jumped up off the bed while still on the line. She sat up alarmed by his response.

"Get dressed." He said urgently. Wholly worried she followed orders.

After pulling her pants back on and attempted to slip into her tennis shoes without untying them she heard Jay say, "we're on out way." Once he hung up he threw his shirt back on over his head.

"Grab the keys. I'll get our guns and badges. Micah just called 911." He voiced panicked.


	22. Chapter 22

Erin didn't have time to respond with words she rushed to the kitchen counter for the car keys, and Jay met her at the front door. Running down the steps and outside they took their usual positions in the car, Erin in the driver's seat and Jay the passenger.

"Where the hell am I going?" She yelled flustered while starting the engine.

"22nd street you'll see the squad cars." With that she took off speeding down the road.

"If he's not alright because I didn't let you answer the phone…"

He didn't allow her to finish her thought. "Stop. Don't think like that. He's fine. He has to be."

"You don't know that! I should have let you answer the first time. If anything's wrong with him it's my fault!"

"He's fine! Stop saying otherwise!"

"What did they say on the phone? Why did he call the police?"

"Voight called me he said the officers said something about gun shots. That's all he knew."

She took in a sharp gasp. "Gun shots? My baby's in a house with fucking gun shots?" Jay could feel her lead foot press down harder on the gas pedal.

"Erin, we can't help him if you crash the car on the way there! We have to believe he's fine."

Erin stopped the car, breaks squealing outside a worn down one story house. Outside were two squad cars and an ambulance pulling away. They jumped out sprinting to the entrance of the house.

"Where is he?" Erin yelled at the uniformed officers inside.

"Mam you can't be in here."

Jay flashed his badge. "There's a little boy here. Where is he?"

"Little boy?" One officer asked confused.

"Fucking useless." Erin spat taking off down the hallway to search the house. Jay ran after her. She knew it wasn't their fault. They were there to break up the conflict and stop the shooting, but that didn't matter in that moment. All she wanted was to see Micah and know he was okay. She took the left side of the hall and Jay took the right.

"Under the bed." Erin whispered to herself remembering that as her childhood hiding spot when conflict occurred in her house.

The third room she entered was a bedroom, and inside she saw some of the toys she had packed Micah before he left. It had to be his room.

She tilted her head and from the doorway, Sure enough, she could see his little feet under there. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Being careful not to frighten him anymore then he already was, she walked over to the side of the bed, and laid down on the floor on her stomach.

He was curled up in a ball. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and tears had stained his cheeks. In his hands he clutched his batman figure, and on the floor beside him was the phone he had used to call the police.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." She spoke softly.

Micah opened one eye in recognition of her voice. When he confirmed it was her he opened his other eye, and began to cry again. "Mommy?"

"Yeah it's me Micah. I promised I'd come if you ever called remember?"

She reached out her arms and he did the same, so she could pull him out from under the bed. She sat crisscross with him on her lap. Hugging him tighter than she'd ever hugged anyone before. His arms were wrapped around her neck and his legs wrapped around her too.

She kissed his head over and over again while crying. "I missed you so much. I love you." She repeated incoherently between kisses.

"Where's daddy?" Micah finally asked reminding Erin that Jay was still probably frantically searching.

"Jay!" She yelled. It wasn't very loud because her voice was broken up from her sobs. "Jay! I got him!" She tried again.

He heard her this time, racing into the room just seconds later.

"Micah." He sighed relieved. The word barely came out. He swiftly joined them on the floor and Micah crawled into his arms. Jay hugged him tightly before reaching an arm around Erin's back and pulling her in closer. He kissed her forehead, before she rested against his chest still crying.

"He's so big. Look at him, Jay." She placed her had Micah's cheek.

"I know. He looks so much older."

"I do?" Micah cut in.

They both nodded.

"Yeah you do. Are you okay?" Erin asked after getting ahold of herself, and stopping her sobs.

She examined his arms and the parts of skin she could see checking for any signs of abuse or harm. He seemed to be fine though, and looked like he was well nourished. Although it was apparent he wasn't bathing regularly, and was still wearing the clothes she had packed him that were too small now.

Micah began to choke up answering her question. "There was yelling, so much yelling. Then there were loud noises that hurt my ears. So I hid under the bed, and called 911 like you said. And then you got here."

Erin nodded stroking the side of his face. "You're such a brave boy. Daddy and I are very proud of you."

"Let's get out of here and go to the station. Do you want to see everyone Mic?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." He nodded excited by Jay's proposition.

Jay carried Micah, and gripped Erin's hand tightly as they walked outside. Voight had show up, and was in the yard talking with the officers trying to figure out what had happened.

"Is that Sargent Voight?" Micah asked Jay happy to see him.

"Yes it is buddy." Micah smiled. He loved Voight.

Upon seeing the trio heading his way Hank ended his conversation with the uniformed officers. "Hey kid!" He greeted Micah ruffling the boy's hair.

"Halstead can you take Micah to the car, so I can talk to Erin for a second?" He'd asked Jay since he was the one holding the child. It didn't actually matter to him which one he spoke with.

Erin squeezed Jay's hand tight. He looked over to his wife and saw the look of sheer panic in her eyes. He knew the idea of Micah being out of her sight, for even a moment, terrified her into thinking she'd never see him again. In order to ease her he handed Micah over to her. "Erin will take Micah to the car. You can talk to me."

Voight nodded in agreement. Once Micah was out of earshot he began. "Jones was shot. Looks like revenge for ratting out his old buddies. One of the guys he helped put behind bars must have found out he was the snitch. The shooter missed though. Only got him in the arm, so it looks like he's gonna be alright."

"What about Micah? Does this mean that bastard gets him back? He put my sons life in danger, he can't just have him back when his arm gets better."

"I'm working on that one Halstead. I know there has to be drugs in that house. Antonio is working on getting a warrant right now. If we find anything Jones is done."

"You've gotta hurry. Did you see her? She wouldn't even let me take him to the car. When she realizes, that as of now, Marcus will still have custody all hell will break loose. I can't even begin to imagine what she'll do, but we can't lose him again Voight. She terrified me the first time. I've never seen her so broken."

"I know. I'm gonna do whatever it takes. You have to call social services though, and take him back to the station. If you don't Jones can accuse you of kidnapping Micah."

"I'll call now before I get in the car. I want don't want to ruin this moments for her. She deserves to be this happy, even if it's just until the social worker arrives at the station."


	23. Chapter 23

Jay sat on the end of the brown leather sofa the station had in the room for families. It was specifically used for when they interviewed children. Erin sat into his side and Micah had fallen asleep with his little head on Erin's lap. It had been a long emotionally charged day for all of them, and Micah was too little, and too exhausted to stay awake.

Erin rubbed Micah's back as he slept, too preoccupied to even notice Jay checking his phone every thirty seconds awaiting an update from Voight.

"Jay, look at him. Does he look alright to you?" She whispered taking him out of his trance.

"He looks perfect. He could use a bath and some bigger clothes, but other than that he looks healthy."

"Okay good. I thought so too. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't missing anything." She turned her sights from sleeping Micah to look at Jay.

Jay leaned in to their foreheads and noses were touching, "I love you," he reminded her before giving her a quick kiss. After parting lips they stayed with their foreheads pressed together. "I thought we would never see him again." Erin whispered.

With the arm he had around her shoulder Jay pulled her in closer against his chest, and she nuzzled her head into him. His heart broke knowing that she didn't know everything that was going on yet. She thought they were just waiting for someone to come and take Micah's statement since he was the only witness to the crime.

As if the universe wanted Jay to feel even worse than he already felt, the social worker that had been on Micah's case since the beginning entered the room.

"Hello detectives." She spoke softly noticing Micah asleep.

Erin looked up in shock. She hadn't really thought about what was going to happen next. She was so overwhelmed just seeing Micah again that she couldn't think logically.

"Thanks for calling." The woman said making eye contact with Jay.

He immediately felt Erin's chilly glare piercing into him.

The social worker noticed the tension and figured she might as well just begin, and get the difficult part out of the way. "I'm going to have to take Micah."

"What? Where?" Erin spat.

"To a temporary children's home until his father heals."

"Heals? Are you saying Micah has to go back there? Look at him! Please tell me that you see he hasn't taken a bath in at least a week? He's dirty and his clothes are the same one's I bought him six months ago. They are too small, and that house was disgusting. You want my baby to go back there? Marcus is a criminal, and can't give him what he deserves, what he needs." She whisper yelled careful not to wake Micah.

"I have to take him. It's my job. I truly do like you both, but this is what the law requires I do. I'm sorry, but if you're going to say good bye I need you to do it now."

"Can you just give us a second alone with him then?" Jay asked.

Reluctantly at first, she nodded agreeing and went to wait in the hall.

"What the fuck, Jay? You called her and didn't tell me? Why are you not panicking right now like I am?"

"If I didn't call, Marcus could accuse us of kidnapping. I didn't say anything because you were so happy, Erin. I wanted that happiness to last as long as possible for you."

"So now she takes him, and then when Marcus gets out of the hospital we never see him again?"

"Voight and Antonio got a warrant." He lowered his voice as quiet as possible. "They are searching the house right now. If they find anything incriminating Marcus is going back to prison."

"What if they don't find anything? We'll loose him all over again. I can't loose him again."

"I know, Erin. Voight said he's doing whatever it takes. This probably sounds crazy coming from me, but we just have to trust him right now. It's our only option."

"So you're telling me we have to wake up our son, and tell him goodbye not knowing when we'll see him again?"

Jay sighed. "We'll see him again, Erin. If we don't comply with the law it will only make it more difficult in the long run. We follow all of the rules right now, and once Marcus goes back to prison we can get Micah back, and for good this time. I know it's not easy, but we have to do this."

She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs about how unfair this was. She wanted to take her baby and Jay and run never looking back. But instead she found herself gently shaking Micah's shoulder to wake him.

Micah cried as the social worker carried him out of the building. He screamed and wiggled, and kicked, and Jay had to go and help her get him to the car. All Erin could do was stand there and watch. Micah held out his arms and screamed for her. Over and over again he yelled "mommy," with red puffy eyes, tears streaming down his face, and snot running from his nose. She couldn't move or speak though. The lump in her throat felt softball sized, the knots in her stomach were about to make her throw up, and tears burned her eyes but never fell.

Jay returned from assisting putting the child in the vehicle. He saw Erin standing there stiffly and wrapped her up in his arms.

"This isn't goodbye, Erin. It's not the end. It's just the beginning. Marcus is going to go back to prison, and we'll get him back. I know it." As he comforted his wife, his phone began to vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out urgently to see Voight's name.

"Hello!"


	24. Chapter 24

Erin woke up immediately feeling off. She couldn't put a finger on what it was though. It had been a week since they had been reunited with Micah for that short period of time. Voight and Antonio had come through for them. Marcus did in fact have drugs in his house, and today was his sentencing. If everything went as planned Marcus would be going back to prison, and they could get Micah back for good. She didn't think that was what was making her feel strangely. She had faith in the law this time. She had faith in the evidence Voight had found against him. The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away though.

She was attempting to focus on her paper work at her desk, and Jay was out with Antonio when she heard the first clap of thunder. She looked up from her desk upon hearing it. Looking out the window the sky was a dark grey as though the weather was trying to confirm her troubled feelings.

"You alright Lindsay?" Ruzek noticed her strange behavior.

"Micah hates storms. He's terrified of them."

"I'm sure he's alright. The women at the home are probably used to little kids being afraid of thunder storms." He attempted to comfort her, but it wasn't making her feel any better.

"Jay can't even calm him down during a storm. Only I can, and I can't even see him Ruzek." She shook her head and grabbed her cell phone dialing Jay's number.

"Hello?" Jay answered while driving back to the station. The rain was pouring down now clouding his line of vision.

"Jay it's thunder storming out." She said as though Jay didn't already know.

"Thanks, babe. I'm well aware. Antonio and I are on our way back now."

"He's probably terrified Jay. He's all alone and scared."

"Erin, he's okay. It's a thunderstorm. It can't hurt him. Everything's fine."

"Everything's not fine! I can feel it. I just know." She snapped.

"What do you expect me to do, Erin? We can't go there it's against the rules. So what do you want form me? Why did you call?"

She thought for a minute devising a plan. "Antonio can check on him. Have him show his badge, and say he's there to interview Micah about the crime he was the witness too. It'll work. I know it will."

Jay sighed and looked towards Antonio while sitting at a red light. "Can you go and pretend you have to take Micah's statement regarding the shooting. My wife is paranoid, and convinced that something is going to go terrible wrong today, and she needs to know he's okay."

Antonio just smiled shaking his head. "Sure. I'll do whatever you need."

"Fine. I'm turning around on Michigan Ave. right now. We're like a block away. I'll call you when Antonio's do…." Before he finished the sentence Erin heard the sound of blaring car horns, then crashing metal, and then silence.

"Jay? Jay? Are you there! Jay, answer me dammit!" Her voice became gradually louder as she continued. Ruzek stood up from his desk worried by her hysterics. Olinsky was out with Voight so they were the only two in the bullpen.

"She grabbed her Keys. Ruzek we have to go! I think Jay and Antonio were just in an accident."

She drove within a few blocks from where he said he was turning around on Michigan Ave, but the rain was pouring down so hard she couldn't see anything. She thought this bad feeling meant something was going to happen to Micah. It never even crossed her mind that it could be Jay. She pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the road, and opened her door.

"Lindsay what are you doing. I don't see anything?"

"I can't see in this damn car! I'm going to find my fucking Husband!" She screamed jumping out of the car and taking off running down the sidewalk.

Ruzek cursed under his breath before getting out to follow her.

"Jay!" The rain had completely drenched her within seconds.

In the distance she saw lights flashing. Hazard lights. Adam caught up out of breath right when she paused noticing them. He saw the lights too, and they both took off running in that direction.

It was his car. She was sure of it. Running to the driver's side she flung the door open. The airbags had gone off but he no one was inside.

"Jay!" She was so overwhelmed. She needed to see him. Where was he? Had the ambulance already came and got him. She couldn't see anything more then a good two feet in front of her through the thick rain. "Jay! Answer me you ass!"

A vehicle had run a red light in the rain and hit them. Thankfully everyone was fine, although Jay's car was totaled. He and Antonio had gone into a coffee shop on the corner of the street to escape the rain while awaiting a tow truck, and a traffic cop to show up.

Jay had dropped his phone in the collision, and he had been so overwhelmed that he forgot to even call Erin back. Standing near a window at the coffee shop Antonio pointed outside.

"Is that Erin?"

Jay followed where his finger was pointing. "Shit! I was on the phone with her when we crashed." He ran outside.

"Erin!" He yelled through the rain.

She gasped, freezing in place before taking off running towards him. He hadn't expected her to jump into his arms with so much force. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting against the brick wall of the coffee shop as she attacked his lips with hers. The kiss was desperate and intense.

Adam and Antonio looked at each other in shock at how passionately they were making out on the sidewalk.

When they pulled away Jay was still holding her.

"Why didn't you call me back?" She screamed smacking his shoulder. "I thought something was seriously wrong!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I scared you, but look at me I'm fine."

"You knew I had a bad feeling about today! I thought you were dead!"

He grabbed her face in his hands. "Baby, look at me. I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her again, until he tasted not just the raindrops, but also the salt of her tears.

She broke down. Right there in the rain, in his arms, she lost it. Full on sobbing she buried her head into the crook of his neck. He just held her silently. He understood fully. Today was an emotional day. Not only did he just scare her half to death, today decided if they would ever get a chance to really get Micah back. If Marcus wasn't sentenced to eight years or more they would never get to see their son again. It was nerve wrecking, and enough to make even the strongest of people break down.

"I love you. I love you so much." She cried. "And I love him, Jay. We have to get him back. I need him back."

"I know." He held her close trying to soothe her. She pulled herself together and looked at him.

"Okay. I'm done." She exhaled.

He sat her down and kissed her forehead.

"Is my face a mess?" She asked. Black mascara, the only makeup she ever really wore, was running down her face in giant black globs.

He smiled bringing his thumbs to her cheeks she whipped away the black smudges. "Beautiful, now lets get out of the rain. It's freezing."

They walked into the coffee shop meeting Ruzek and Dawson. "What was that? You two reenacting the scene from the Notebook?" Adam teased.

"You would have watched the Notebook." Erin scoffed with an eye roll.

"I saw it on a date." He retorted.

"Okay. I'm sure." Jay teased him sarcastically.


	25. Chapter 25

Erin and Jay anxiously stood at the end of a hallway in an open waiting area. The walls of the hall were painted with bright colorful murals of the ocean. Complete with dolphins, fish, starfish, and whales. Their fingers were laced together as they waited eagerly. Each passing second felt like an hour, until they saw a door open at the other end of the hallway, and Micah appear from behind it. With an enormous smile Micah sprinted down the hallway towards them.

Erin crouched down with her arms out anticipating his embrace. He ran into her full speed, and Erin cloaked him in her arms before standing up holding him. Jay came up from behind and inserted himself into the hug.

It was over. Voight had pulled through, Marcus was back in prison, and Micah was officially, legally there son.

They had met Micah for the first time ten months ago. From there it was an unexpected journey of twists and turns, heartbreak and happiness, but they'd finally worked everything out. They were taking Micah home today, and beginning their new life together as a family. The Halstead family.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jay asked the little boy while the three were still all entangled in a hug.

"Yes!" The child cheered.

Jay smiled at his reply making eye contact with Erin. He was taken aback by how beautiful this kind of pure happiness looked on her. There was a light in her eyes, radiance in her smile, and he was drawn to it. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Ewwww." Micah giggled, making them laugh into their kiss.

"How about we go celebrate with ice cream?" Erin asked.

"Chocolate?" Micah quizzed her.

"Yes, you can get chocolate."

"With sprinkles?" He continued.

She laughed. "Yes. Whatever you want."

"Then lets get out of here! I love ice cream!" He urged.

**A few Weeks later**

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" Erin asked closing the book she had just finished reading him while still sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Can we get me a brother?"

Erin's froze surprised by his question. Then she suppressed a little laugh. "Can we get you a brother? It doesn't exactly work like that."

"What do you mean? I just want someone to play hockey with. I need a goalie for when I practice my slap shot."

She smiled at how innocent he was. "If you did have a little brother he wouldn't be old enough to play hockey with you for a long time. He would be a baby, and would have to grow big and strong like you."

"I wasn't a baby when I came here though."

"You're right you weren't. Daddy and I met you when you weren't a baby anymore. But if you ever have a brother, or maybe a sister, it would be a baby when you first meet them."

"Well if it's going to take a long time for him to get big enough to play we should go get him now."

Erin laughed. "You can't just go to the store and pick up a baby, buddy."

"Well then where do you get one? How do we get a baby?"

Erin rubbed her head deciding what she was going to tell her four year old. "Well, if daddy and I decide we want to have another baby." She paused thinking while Micah hung on every word that exited her lips. "Babe, come in here for a sec." She called for her husband. First off she wanted back up because she was struggling to form an appropriate response, and secondly it was humorous and she wanted Jay to experience it with her.

He showed up in the doorway confused. "Yeah?"

Erin grinned at him mischievously. "Where do babies come from?"

Jay's eyes grew wide is shock. He thought he was being called to assure Micah there were no monsters in the closet or under the bed, or maybe Micah was insisting on another hug before bed. Not in a million years did he think this was the question he'd be getting.

He walked over to the bed. "So you're asking about babies little man?"

Micah nodded. "I want you guys to get me a brother."

"Well, first you need to understand that even if you do have a sibling some day there is no guarantee it would be a boy. You might get a sister."

"Okay, but how do you get the baby? Mommy said you can't get one at the store."

Jay looked and Erin smiling widely. "She's right you can't. You see babies, they grow inside of mommies bellies."

Micah looked at him as though he had lost his mind. Erin and Jay both held back laughs.

"What? Mommy would have to grow a baby in her tummy?"

"Yeah that's how it works."

"How the heck does it get in there?"

"Umm. It…" Jay looked at Erin telling her it was her turn. He had no idea what to say.

Erin thought for a second. "When daddy and I decide that we want a baby umm…" She thought for a second. "Some special things happen and then the baby will be in my belly."

"Special things? Like you sing a special song?"

Jay nodded quickly. "Yup. A song. A very special song."

"How does the baby come out then?"

"It would stay in mommy's belly for awhile and then when it gets big enough, and is ready to come out the doctor helps." Jay replied to his curious son.

"Well this sounds like a lot of work."

This time they couldn't help but laugh. "How about you just go to sleep now? Daddy and I aren't ready to have another baby right now anyways. We have you and you're perfect." She kissed his forehead standing up from the bed.

"Okay, but where did I come from?"

"You came from your other mommy's belly. You grew in her belly before you came to be with us." Jay answered.

"I'm happy I got to come here with you guys."

"We're very happy too. We love you. Now get some sleep, baby." Erin said before turning off his light.

"Goodnight," Jay added in.

Walking into their own bedroom laughing, Erin sat on the end of the bed before falling backwards letting her head hit the soft mattress.

"If you wouldn't have came when I called I was about to give our four year old the full sex talk." She laughed.

Jay crawled over top of her on all fours. "You would have scared the poor child."

"I know." She nodded still smiling. "What can I say? I panicked." He was hovering overtop of her, so she brought her hands up to the sides of his face and ran her thumbs along the scruff of his jaw line.

"So when are we gonna sing that special song, and put a baby in your belly?" He asked with a smirk firmly on his lips.

She moved her hand from the side of his face to his shoulder and pushed him so he rolled off her and was now lying next to her instead. "Oh no buddy. I told you I wasn't ready a few months ago when we thought I was pregnant, and that still stands. At least another year."

He rolled onto his side facing her resting his head in his hand. "A year." He repeated contemplating what she had said.

"Yes, at least. This apartment isn't going to be big enough, and we can't afford anything else right now, and besides I like having time with Just Micah. I'm not ready to give that up yet."

"I agree. But I think we should still practice singing that song right now." He reached his arm around her hip and pulled her waist in closer to his, before matting his lips to hers.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has read this story story and left reviews. I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed it because I've really loved writing it. This is the last actual chapter, but I'll give you a few epilog type chapters that jump into the future and tie things up. Once again thank you! And let me know what you think in a review. :)**


	26. Epilogue part 1

**Here's the first part to the epilogue. I believe there will be one more part after this that jumps a few months further into the future. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

The crowd was going wild with fans yelling and cheering after a Blackhawk's goal. Erin and Micah made their way to their seats weaving through the extra obnoxious hockey fans high-fiving and fist pumping in excitement.

Micah carried a frozen coke that he was much more focused on then watching his step, and Erin balanced beer, bottled water, and a bag of popcorn. When they reached their seats Jay was siting on the end waiting for them. Micah easily slid past Jay's legs and took his seat two chairs over. Erin handed Jay the beer and bag of popcorn before turning sideways to inch down the aisle way to her seat. When she did Jay reached out in front of him and grabbed her butt. Erin glared over her shoulder to scold him.

"Really Jay? Here?" Her tone was harsh and annoyed, but the smile on her lips said otherwise.

She sat down between Jay and Micah.

"You're right. Sorry." He apologized with a smirk still on his lips.

"No you're not." She teased knowingly.

"Not even a little." He agreed with a laugh before taking a sip from his beer.

When the Blackhawk's scored again everyone raised form their seats and cheered. Micah had moved to Jay's lap before the goal was scored, so Jay held him up above his head as he cheered. Micah giggled hysterically. After sitting back down Erin felt hot breath on her ear coming from behind.

"Damn baby how do I get a piece of that ass?"

She whipped her head around to see the highly intoxicated hockey fan that had just aggressively hit on her. Jay was watching the game with Micah, and hadn't even realized anything was happening until Erin's voice blared out.

"Excuse me?" She inquired obviously pissed. The man's friends, who were just as hammered, cackled loudly.

The man winked. "You heard me girl."

"Asshole." She rolled her eyes and turned back around not wanting to fight. She just wanted to ignore him and enjoy the game with her family, but he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Oh come on honey, don't act shy. We all know you want some of this."

Now she was completely disgusted and heated. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole you fucking pervert."

His buddies were in hysterics laughing now, but the man himself didn't find it funny. Now he was mad and defensive.

"Listen, bitch you don't have to get rude. It's not cute."

Micah was so focused on the game he didn't notice the conflict occurring right beside him. Jay on the other hand was watching intently.

"Are you going to say anything bro?" Another fan sitting next to Jay whispered to him.

"Oh trust me she's got it under control." He knew not to step in unless it somehow turned physical. Erin would only get more upset if he said anything, and she was more than capable of defending herself. This wasn't the first time he'd seen her argue with a creep that had hit on her. He almost felt bad for the drunken guy who had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

"Oh no you listen to me you jack ass. Say one more demeaning thing to me in front of my family, and I will kick your ass."

"Okay" Jay dragged the word out standing up and setting Micah down. "That's enough man. Leave her alone." He spoke to the guy attempting to defuse the conflict, while grabbing Erin's arm trying to calm her.

He had her switch seats with him so she was further away form the drunken idiot. Jay heard him mumble "Bitch," one last time under his breath but Jay chose to ignore it and focus on Erin.

"What a jerk." Erin muttered to Jay still fuming.

"I know. He's drunk. I think he's done now anyways."

"Thanks for not trying to step in until the end. You know I hate it when you try and fight my battles."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Besides it was way to entertaining to stop."

She grinned. "I wasn't really going to hit him. Just so you know."

"Oh I know." He reached his hand over and set it gently on her stomach, and she rested her hands over top of his. "You're not that reckless."

Erin leaned her head against Jay's shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head.

While sitting back on Jay's knee Micah pointed down at the players on the ice. "See that guy right there daddy? The guy with the puck right now."

"Yeah I see him."

"That's going to be me, and I'm going to have my brother be the goalie. I'll teach him how."

"What if it's not a brother? What if you're gonna have a sister?"

Micah gave him a look. "Girls can be goalies too dad." He said it as though Jay had just asked him the stupidest question to ever exist.

Jay and Erin both laughed at his perfect response.

Nothing in their whirlwind relationship had been planned, and this baby was no exception. They had wanted to wait at least a year, but instead they were the shining example of why birth control is only ninety-nine percent effective. They were the one percent somehow managing to get Erin pregnant two months after getting Micah back. Now that the shock and panic had worn off they couldn't have been more excited. Micah was obsessed with the idea of having a little brother or sister to play with and, Jay loved the little baby bump Erin was just now starting to acquire at four months along. Although it wasn't currently noticeable under the baggy hockey jersey she was wearing. Erin was excited too. She loved being a mom, more than anything in the world. It was unexpected, but she knew that her and Jay could handle it together.


	27. Epilogue Part 2

**I want to thank everyone one last time. Your reviews make writing so much more enjoyable. I hope you are satisfied with the end.**

* * *

"Micah we're going to be late. Come get your shoes and coat on." Erin yelled from the kitchen where she was packing his lunch box.

The baby was screaming and crying from inside the carrier seat resting on the floor. Micah grabbed this boots and while slipping them on he sat down in front of the baby.

"Hey, goalie enough with the crying. I don't need a headache at school."

"If you and your dad don't stop calling her that she's going to get confused about what her name is."

"I can't help it if goalie is just a better name than Macy."

"Don't listen to him Macy, your name's perfect."

The crying stopped now that they were talking to her. She was a little attention hog, and always screamed when she thought she was being ignored.

"Alright ready? Zip up your coat its cold." Erin spoke placing the lunch box into Micah's backpack and zipping it up.

Micah did as told. Erin put a blanket up over the baby carrier to block out the cold and wind before they left. Macy instantly began to cry again to neither Erin, nor Micah's surprise. They were both used to it now. It's how every morning went.

Erin hooked the carrier seat up to its base in the vehicle, and hurried to her door to get in. Micah had learned to buckle himself, which made things much easier. When he was buckled he pulled the blanket down revealing the baby's face, and she stopped her crying instantly. Even though this happened every morning Erin couldn't help but shake her head and laugh. Her baby girl already had an attitude at only four months old.

After dropping Micah off at school the girls headed over to the precinct.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming in today." Jay greeted his wife from his seat at his desk.

She sat the baby down, and Jay bent down unhooking her from her seat and pulled her out. He leaned forward with the baby in his arm to kiss Erin who was resting on the corner of his desk.

"Yeah we thought we'd stop by."

"Hey. When you coming back to work?" Ruzek asked from his desk.

"Not for another month." She answered. She honestly was not looking forward to it. Sure she loved her job, but the idea of leaving her tiny baby with someone else terrified her. She barely wanted to leave her alone with Jay. She obviously trusted him, but Macy was just so little, and Erin felt like she was the only one that could really understand what she needed.

Jay looked down at his baby girl. She was so beautiful. Her big blue eyes stared right back up at him. Looking at her made him just want to go home with his family, and forget about work. He took off the little pink hat she was wearing revealing the full head of light brown hair she had been born with.

"Hey, baby girl. Hey, goalie." He smiled talking to her. Erin glared at him. "I mean Macy." He corrected himself stifling a laugh.

"How's daddy's girl today?" She looked right at him and began to coo in response to his talking.

"You talking to daddy? Telling me about your day huh?"

Erin felt like she was glowing sitting there watching Jay with their daughter. He was an amazing father to both her babies, and she loved him for that. She never had a real father figure growing up. Voight didn't come into her life until she was a teenager. So seeing her man take care of, love, protect, and adore their children made her fall more and more in love with him everyday.

Burgess reentered the office from bathroom. She had been filling in for Erin while she was out on maternity leave. "Is that little Macy over there?" She called excitedly, extending her arms to grab her form Halstead. "Come see Aunt Kimmie." Micah had decided to start calling Burgess 'Aunt Kimmie' and it caught on. They all referred to her as that when talking to the kids now.

She stood bouncing the baby gently in her arms. "Hi, beautiful. Aren't you so precious." She looked to Erin. "I'm obsessed with her. She's so cute." Erin grinned proudly.

"Aren't you Macy? You are too cute, and you know it."

Just then Voight walked out of his office. Approaching Kim he looked down on the little girl in her arms.

"Hey goalie." His gruff voice rang out.

"Macy." Erin corrected him.

Voight looked up at Erin. "Blame Micah. He's the one that's got me calling her that."

As he spoke Macy spit up. "On that note I'm out of here." Hank said disgusted.

"Oh. Eww. Gross. It's gonna touch me. Help me." Burgess panicked.

Erin smiled and rolled her eyes walking over with a burp cloth. "Come here, baby. We got a bunch of wimps around here that can't handle a little spit up." She spoke to her little girl while whipping her mouth.

She headed back around to retake her seat on the edge of Jay's desk with Macy now in her arms.

"I'm sorry Erin but another woman's breast milk vomit is not something I really want touching me. That's sick."

"She's got a point, Erin." Jay joined the conversation until Erin scowled at him. "Or maybe not…" He chuckled, backtracking in response to her glare.

"No babysitting for you when she's old enough, Kim." Erin teased.

"You'll change your mind."

"No I wont."

"Just wait til she's moving around getting into everything making you have to watch her 24/7. You'll be exhausted, and won't have had sex for six months. Then you'll come begging me to babysit."

"Six months?" Jay's eyes practically popped out of his head. "I think my wife meant to say you're a great babysitter, and she can't wait for Macy to be old enough for you to watch her."

Burgess laughed while walking away. "That's what I thought."

"You're soft Halstead. Way to crack under the pressure." Erin made fun of her husband.

"She said six months." He explained himself. "We cannot have that."

Macy began to squawk, and make noises again thinking she was being ignored.

"I swear we have the most attention-seeking baby in the world. She's almost as needy as you." She continued teasing him.

"What? hey!"

"Hey baby, I know you're there. We didn't forget about you." She leaned forward and rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

Macy's tiny face scrunched and her toothless mouth opened into a wide smile. Erin felt as though her heart melted into a puddle at her daughter's adorable grin. She rubbed their noses together again, and got the same reaction, followed by a yawn.

"Oh somebody's sleepy." Erin handed the baby towards Jay. "Here take her while I get our stuff around. She's getting tired, and when baby naps, mommy gets a nap."

"I'm jealous." Jay kidded.

He watched as his baby girl's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. She was out just minutes after Erin handed her over. With her eyes closed asleep peacefully Jay couldn't believe how much she looked like Erin. She had gotten her bright blue eyes from him, but other than that she was the miniature mirror image of Erin. She had the same nose, same mouth, and even her little dimples.

He carefully placed her in her seat and buckled her in being cautious not to wake her.

"Just a reminder you have Micah's career day at school tomorrow. Don't forget to take your lunch and go there at noon."

"We have the same job. I don't understand why you're not going, so I don't have to leave work."

"Because he wants his daddy, Jay. Besides Macy would never sit through that."

"Okay. You're right. I'll be there. Now kiss me before you leave."

She leaned over his chair resting one hand on his cheek and kissed him. With their lips still together he grabbed her hips, and pulled her down onto his lap. She smiled as they deepened the kiss before being hit in the back of the head with something.

She turned around to see Ruzek had wadded up a sheet of paper and threw it at them. "Get a room!" He whisper yelled harassing them, but also being cautious of the sleeping infant.

Erin flipped him off jokingly.

"Oh we'll get a room right now if you're offering to babysit." Jay messed with him.

Jay arrived home that night to Micah playing with toy cars and transformers on their living room floor.

"Daddy!" He cheered running over in a pair of batman pajamas to greet Jay.

"Hey, bud." Jay picked him up. "How was school today?"

Micah looked down shyly. "I got in trouble." He mumbled.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "And why did you get in trouble today?"

The child looked up at him obviously ashamed and then stared back down at the ground. "I stuck a grape up my nose at snack time."

It took everything in him for Jay to hold back a laugh. "You stuck a grape in your nose?"

Micah sighed looking back up at his dad. "Yeah. It was naughty, and my teacher said she had to tell mommy when she picked me up."

"Alright, well no more sticking things in your nose got it? I don't like you getting into trouble at school. You need to be a good boy." Jay ruffled his son's hair. "Now where are your mom and sister?"

Micah pointed down the hallway. "Mommy is feeding goalie."

Smiling he sat his son back down. "Alright thank you. I love you Mic."

"Love you too." Micah responded going back to his toys.

Jay strode down the hallway opening his bedroom door he spotted Erin sitting up in bed with her back against the headboard feeding the baby. He gently shut the door behind him.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, babe. How was work?"

He walked around to his side of the bed and laid down exhausted. Working all day was more difficult then ever considering he didn't get much sleep with Macy up every few hours.

"Not much fun after my girls left." He spoke referring to when Erin and the baby had stopped by that morning.

"Things weren't all that enjoyable here either. You're daughter was kind of a brat."

"Aww daddy's girl was acting like her mommy today?" He teased.

"Hey! She was just crabby. She didn't want to nap. I think she had a belly ach from gas. Then when she finally fell asleep it was time to go pick up Micah, and you know how she feels about being in her car seat."

"Speaking of getting Micah from school today."

Erin immediately began to laugh knowing where the conversation was going. "It took everything in me not to laugh when the teacher was telling me."

Jay smiled laughing himself. "I bet. I could barely keep a straight face when he just told me."

The baby had fallen asleep while eating, so Erin was burping her now.

"Here I'll take her." Jay offered. Erin placed the sleeping baby on Jay's chest with the burp cloth, and then she adjusted her own shirt.

Jay rubbed the baby's back burping her and Erin scooted down the bed to lay next to him.

"A grape in his nose though. That's all you, Halstead." She laughed bringing it back up.

He smiled and couldn't help but agree. "First the armpit farts during story time, and now grapes in his nose. You're right that is all me. If he was like you he'd be getting in trouble for kicking ass on the playground."

"I guess we're lucky then." She joked.

"This one though" he gestured towards the sleeping infant on his chest. "She's got her mommy's attitude already. We're gonna have our hands full." He winked.

"Don't jinx us."

"I'm screwed Erin. Our baby girl looks just like you. I'm putty in her hands."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm gonna have to be bad cop all the time?"

"I'm gonna try to help you, but look at this face. How can I say no to this little face."

Before Erin could respond there was a light knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in, baby." Erin said loud enough for Micah to hear but also careful not to wake her daughter. Micah knew if the door was shut to knock because it usually meant Erin was feeding Macy, and he wasn't supposed to be in there.

"We gotta be quiet though because you sister's sleeping." She warned him.

"Okay." The boy nodded crawling up onto the bed. He snuggled in between Erin and Jay. Erin ran her hands through his hair before Micah began to giggle quietly.

"Look at her mouth." He pointed.

Erin smiled and laughed. She was moving her lips in and out, as though she was still eating even though she was asleep. Erin had noticed that she did that on occasion when she fell asleep while still feeding.

Micah stared at his baby sister in aw and entertained.

"Can I give her a kiss?" The little boy asked.

Erin nodded yes. "Gently," Jay added in.

As Micah sat up and placed a soft sweet kiss on the top of his sister head Erin met Jay's eyes. Without words they were able to communicate. Silently they agreed that this moment was perfect. Simply laying there together as a family was flawless. It was everything.


	28. new story idea

***Update! I posted the first one shot under Unexpected- One Shot Series (original name I know. lol) But go check it out!**

**Hello, guys! I know I ended this story over a month ago now, and I had no intentions on doing a sequel, but I've really missed writing this story lately. I miss the whole Linstead family dynamic, so I came up with an idea. I still don't really want to write a full-blown sequel story, but I would be open to writing a collection of one shots that include Micah and Macy. This way I can jump around in time, and don't have to follow a set story line. Each chapter would be about something completely different. If you would be interested in reading something like that please, please, please let me know. Also I'd be willing to take any suggestions/prompts for the possible one shots if you all have any ideas. So please pm me, or drop a review telling me what you think.**

**Thanks, Carleystan**


End file.
